Kasey Daley Mueller
by PrincessDeana
Summary: Kasey Mueller is a witch cum hunter and is the brothers' best friend and the only one that matches Dean's smart mouth. That is untill she betrays the brothers. Dean is confused because she keeps saving their lives too. Things get worse when Chuck Shurley doesn't mention her in his books and Dean finds out, her betrayal was a masterplan of her and John Winchester.
1. 1 Free to be you, me and her

**5x03 Free to be you and me (kinda)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean or any other characters from this amazing show. They belong to Eric Kripke. But I do own Kasey Daley Mueller. And in my mind she is played by Gemma Arterton with burgundy hair. Thank you!

 **Authors Note: This chapter is set in the fifth season after the brothers have accidentally opened Lucifer's cage. Right now things between Dean and Kasey have calmed down. He no longer blames her for her betrayal. The story is the episode 5x03 Free to be You, Me. I have tried to bring in Kasey in this one. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

Greeley, Pennsylvania

Dean parked the Impala right outside the Taft Memorial Hospital and glanced around to make sure he was alone. He went over to the trunk and pulled out a butcher knife and placed it securely inside the side of his trousers. He stepped into the hospital, straightening his cheap suit and walked over to the receptionist and enquired about the directions to the morgue where he was met by a cranky looking doctor.

"Hi. I'm detective Bill Buckner." He flashed his fake badge at the doctor who lost the crankiness at the word 'detective'.

"Yes. How may I help you?" He asked nicely.

"I'm here about those patients. The exsanguinated ones." Dean pursed his lips wryly.

The doctor nodded grimly and opened the morgue door for him.

Dean instantly knew he was hunting vampires from the fang marks on the two victims' necks from where their bodies had been completely drained of blood. But what he didn't know was whether it was a lone vamp or a nest. He'd have to find that out by himself, now that Sam wasn't there to do the research work.

That night, Dean stepped out of the motel room, his arsenal in the trunk ready for the nest hunt. He was just about to get into the driver's seat when a rustling sound behind him alerted his sharp ears. He instantly froze, his hand slowly grabbing the gun from his breast pocket, waiting for the source to get nearer to him so that he could take it off guard. When he knew it was close enough, Dean spun around, grabbing and pinning the person to the car.

"Wow. I should've warned." Kasey gasped, Dean's arm still pressing onto her throat.

"Kasey?" Dean frowned, fully surprised, stepping back to release her. "What the hell are you doing here? And yeah, you should've warned." He said placing the gun back into his jacket.

"I thought I'd join you guys for a hunt. You know, wanted to stretch the muscles a little. Sure hoped for more than one vampire." She made a disappointed face. Her burgundy hair was perfectly contrasting the pale skin in the nightlight.

"One vampire? It's a nest." Dean scowled, not liking the idea of so much efforts put in for one fanged creature. "And how the hell did you find me? I've changed my phone like three times now."

"You think I don't know how useless GPS is for you guys? I don't take that much trouble. I simply call Bobby and ask sweetly." Kasey smiled smugly.

"Yeah I bet you do. No wonder the old guy prefers you over us. And about the vampires...come on, I'm pretty sure it's a nest"

"No it's not. I checked. His named is Bart. I know, I'm upset too." She said sympathetically. "Where's Sam?" She looked around.

Dean shrugged, wrapping his mind on the underwhelming new info before attending to her next question. He stared ahead, trying to think how to answer that as casually as possible.

"Dean. Where's your brother." Kasey raised an eyebrow, sensing the tension.

"He wanted to be alone for a while. Wanted some time off hunting. So he's...I don't know. Somewhere." Dean managed the words, not making eye contact with Kasey whose jaw had dropped in shock.

" Alone? So he took off and you didn't stop him?" She asked, ridicule visible in her tone.

Dean's temper flipped a little. "Why would you expect me to stop him? He can make his own freaking decisions." He snapped.

"Yeah. We've seen how well that worked out last time." Kasey said sarcastically. "Dean. We have just let the devil out in the open. Don't you think now is the time to really stick together and not vacation separately?" She said, anger seeping in.

"I don't know how to react to this Kasey! He said he wanted alone time, and I said okay. We're dealing with high trust issues now. I mean he has spent this entire time apologising but...forget it." Dean sighed.

"Whoa wait. You're not still mad at him are you? You can't be. You know he's not entirely at fault." Kasey asked, afraid.

Dean looked at her. "I'm not. I forgive but can't forget. The problem is he hasn't forgiven himself. For that it's better if he's not around me. For his sake." He opened the car's door, again back to badass hunter mode. " We'll have this talk later. You wait here I'll go take the vamp out."

Dean sat in and glanced at Kasey who was still deep in thought. He was about to look away when he saw the vampire right behind her. Before he could warn her, the vamp raised the rod in it's hand. Dean took out the gun swiftly and shot the vampire in the chest, making Kasey jump and turn. The vampire fell back, but got up. Bullets never killed vampires.

Kasey immediately took out her own knife and chased the vampire. She threw herself on it and plunged the knife in its leg to keep it from running away. The vampire threw punches at Kasey but she held it pinned to the ground waiting for Dean to come.

Dean stepped ahead with the butcher knife ready in his hand.

"I've got it Kase, step away." He said lethally and Kasey obeyed. Dean pulled Bart up and rammed his body to the nearby garbage trolley. Dean made Bart lean back onto the trolley's lid and raised his knife, teeth gritting, pure malice in his eyes.

"Eat it, Twilight." He muttered before starting to behead the vampire, cutting through his neck in violent strokes. The blood splattered on his face but he didn't stop before the head fell down, rolling. Dean stepped back, letting Bart's body slump to the ground. He turned to Kasey, the look of remorseless pride on his face. He looked at Kasey, taking in her shocked expression, walking back towards the car.

"You okay? Huh. That's what happens when you never actually hunt in your life but think you can help around." He said as pulled out a water bottle and towel to clean up his face.

"What happened." Kasey asked, frowning.

He glanced at her, smiling to himself. "A little sight of blood and witnessing a beheading. That's it and you're spooked. That's what happened."Dean said wiping the blood off his face.

Kasey scoffed. "I'm not spooked. Really? Since when did you start thinking blood spooked me out?"

"I don't know. Your face says it all, sweetheart." He laughed rudely.

"I wasn't looking at the head or the body or the blood Dean." Kasey said in disbelief. "I was looking at you. You just acted like a crazed up psycho killer. And as much as I know you, you go all Hannibal when you know something's up with Sam."

Dean looked at her, not pleased. "What? Shut up." He said, getting back to the driver's seat.

"Dean wait." She grabbed Dean's arm making him face her. "I think we should get Sam to come back. It's not good times. You heard the news? Freak hails, Lightening strikes, forest fires...It's happening everywhere. And it's Lucifer this time Dean. We don't know what he wants, where he is...We should really stick together if we wanna do something about this." Kasey said concerned.

"Whoa. _We_? Where did that come from?" Dean asked. " I'm sorry Kase but this time it's just the dynamic duo and not the three stooges. This thing is on me and Sam. You're out of this one." He said bossily.

Kasey looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me? You're not in a place to decide that. Firstly, I'm not having anybody tell me what fight I'm in and not. Secondly, do you even know what you're dealing with? You'll need all the help you need, genius." She said, pointedly.

"Nice try." Dean simply said and sat in the Impala. "Go home, Kasey. What, I thought you said you have night shifts on Thursdays. What're you doing here?" He turned the keys in and the engine purred to life.

"Where are you-?" Dean started to ask as she hurried away somewhere in the dark

"Just wait for a minute. Please." She said sheepishly and hurried away in the dark.

Dean waited for her for two minutes. He almost decided to go look for her when the passengers door opened and she sat in, her two bags on her lap.

"What the-"

"So where are we going?" She asked, throwing her bags onto the backseat.

"Alright. Get out" Dean ordered.

"Do I look like I sat in to get out?" She smiled.

"Kase. I'll pull you out if you don't. You know I can and I will." He threatened.

"I want to help, dammit! This is not just your fight. Why don't you get that?!"

" Okay so you want to fight? You can. Just pick up the phone when we call and be ready to dictate the spells we ask from that weirdo witch book of yours. That's all you gotta do."

Kasey opened her mouth, but held her tongue before speaking. "So you're basically saying I don't count and am practically useless without that book...well, I may not be the masochistic bravados like you guys but see this?" She shoved her wrist to Dean's face. "The blood that runs through these is, I'm not boasting, priceless. If you really think of it, I'm not a complete liability Dean" She whispered, letting the hurt and anger through.

Dean's eyes softened a little. "I never said that." He sighed. "You've done enough for us Kase. You deserve to sit back now."

"Honey, that's a great idea but can't possibly happen if the world ends in a few days." She smiled pitifully at Dean before sighing. " Look, I'm really tired. I'm crashing. Just shut up and start driving."

Dean stared at her hard, for a few seconds before accepting defeat and stepping on it.

Dean drove in silence, particularly nowhere. He just wanted a place to crash the next day, to sniff out a new case. He glanced at Kasey who was sleeping peacefully. He wondered what he could've said to keep her from coming with him. Kasey had risked her life way too many times in the past. She was the one who had guessed Ruby's real face right from the beginning. She had tried a million times to warn him and Sam about it but they had shut her up. It was Sam and Ruby on one side, Dean and Kasey on the other. Dean clutched the steering wheel hard as he replayed the cruel things Sam had said to Kasey, accusing her of using and manipulating Dean where in fact it had been Ruby who was doing the same to Sam. And yet after everything, she had it in her to forgive him completely. Dean watched her face and saw a red lock of hair fall on her face as she slept. His fingers ached to reach out and slide it away. He shrugged off the thoughts that now clouded his mind. He had to stay focused now. It was dangerous for both of them.

They were near the eastern border of Pennsylvania when he found a decent motel to crash in by the highway. He parked and went up to the receptionist booking a single room with two queens. He smiled when he imagined Kasey's face when she would know they'd have to share a room. He took the room key and walked back to the car to wake her up.

"Kase. Come on" He gently shook her shoulders and she immediately sat up, alert.

"What happened?" She asked, alarmed.

"I booked us a room. Come on." He said and helped her get their things up to the room.

Dean cleaned his jacket, wiping off the vampire blood with a wet towel in the sink, as Kasey sat on the bed wide awake now. Dean went on to wash the cloth when he saw Castiel's reflection in the mirror, in front of him, making him jump out of his skin.

"God!" Dean gasped, recovering from the shock. "Don't do that!" He complained as he turned around to meet Castiel's gaze.

"Dean? What is it?" Kasey walked in, confused.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said, stepping forward, his face now inches away from Dean's.

Dean looked away uncomfortably and closed his eyes, like he was in pain. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space" he nodded, waiting for Cas's nearly absent social skills to kick in.

Castiel realized his mistake and seemed conscious about himself. "My apologies" he said and stepped back. Dean sighed in relief rolling his eyes. He grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the bathroom.

"How'd you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar." He said, throwing the wet jacket back into the duffel bag, grabbing another one.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were." Castiel said, looking around the room.

Dean looked at Kasey, raising an eyebrow. "I gotta have a talk with Bobby about my address disclosure." He shook his head as Kasey smiled.

"Where's Sam" Cas asked, still looking around.

Dean's jaw hardened again as he glanced at Kasey. "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while." Dean said concentrating on the overshirt he was wearing now.

"So. Did you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back please?" Dean asked in a strained way, facing Castiel, rolling his sleeves.

"No I haven't. That's why I'm here. I need your help." Cas said, firmly.

"With what? God hunt? Not interested" Dean said bluntly.

"Whoa wait. God? Dean did you say God? You guys are looking for God?!" Kasey stood up and stepped towards Dean, her face flushed and red. Dean looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

"Not me. Just Cas. He thinks the guy's up here somewhere waiting for someone to come up to him asking for help with his piss-poor creation of a world" Dean said wryly.

"Dean. Don't talk like that." Cas retorted.

"Castiel. Can we? Find God? Can we do that?" Kasey asked. Dean noticed that her eyes were shiny and voice was quivering. She looked like a kid who had been told she would get an icecream.

"Come on, not again, Kase. I mean I get it. Both of you are the most active members in the God fanclub but we're not doing that now. Please" Dean said tiredly.

Kasey turned to him emotionally. "Dean. This could solve every damn problem...Lucifer is God's SON. If we find God, everything will be alright again..."She said, a tear already flowing down her cheek.

"Dammit guys, there's no god!" Dean ran a hand on his face and looked at both of them with great restraint. "Lets be realistic please. Let's not lose our minds and sanity."

Kasey frowned. "You can believe in Lucifer but not God...This is not unrealistic Dean"

"I'm not looking for God now. It's someone else." Castiel said cutting through the conversation.

"Who?" Dean asked, confused.

"An archangel. The one who killed me." Cas said walking over to Dean.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, trying wrap his minh around the new info.

"His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked, ridiculing the thought.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth." Castiel said, ignoring Dean's reference. "This is a rare opportunity."

"For what, revenge?" Dean scoffed.

"Information." Cas corrected him.

"So you think, if we find this dude he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked walking back to the bathroom.

"Yes. Because we are going to trap him and interrogate him." Cas replied.

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned in Cas's direction, glancing at Kasey who seemed to be in a trance. "You're serious about this."

Castiel turned to face him, dead serious. "Yes."

Dean smiled walking back with the now clean knife. "So what I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" He said, mocking Cas's plan. "Give me one good reason why I should do this?" he muttered packing the knife.

"Because you are Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Castiel answered.

Dean turned, looking offended. "Oh, so I'm your bullet shield."

Castiel stayed silent for a few seconds. "I need your help." He glared into Dean's eyes. "Because you are the only one who will help me."

"Please." He added and Dean averted his gaze, agreeing hesitantly.

"Alright. Fine." He said, jawline still hardened. "Where is he?"

"Maine." Cas said and raised his middle and index finger to touch Dean's forehead. "Let's go."

"Whoa whoa." Dean immediately jerked back. "Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week." He said angrily. "We're driving." He said, glancing at Kasey who still was sitting like statue. "Tomorrow." He added to make things clear.

Castiel nodded and with a fluttering of wings, disappeared from the room.

Dean shook his head, hands on his waist. He took a look at Kasey who was in deep thought and walked over to the bed, sitting besides her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, observing her face. She shifted her gaze to him and stayed silent for a while.

"For all we know, we could run into God tomorrow. So I'm a little...overwhelmed." She gulped and shivered.

Dean smiled to himself. "Don't get too excited. It's Cas. He's you know a little...err...too optimistic." Dean stood up and grabbed the bear from on the table.

"There's nothing wrong in having a little faith Dean. Just think of it...the answers we'll get if we get to meet him. All puzzles will fall into place. Finding God is the alibi we all need. Lucifer's cage, the gates of hell,...it could all be over. Finally."She said, her eyes shiny.

Dean looked at her with raised eyebrows and an open mouth. "By puzzles you mean those books chuck wrote, don't you?" He should have known this was what it boiled down, for her. The look on her face agreed with him. He went closer to her and grabbed a chair to sit in front of her.

"Why the hell are you so worked up about those books. It has been years since he wrote those...did anything happen?" He waved his arms. " No. You're sitting here with me, safe and sound. And it's not your fault Chuck forgot to mention you. There's no way you will be blamed for 'altering the prophecy'."

"Dean." She whispered fearfully. "I'm altering the prophecy by merely existing-"

"Oh not again-" Dean groaned.

"I just want to know what it means!" She yelled, frustrated. "It's eating me up! It makes me question my whole life, what I've been doing what I'm supposed to do, everything! And FYI I don't care what they do to me. I. really. don't. I just want to know why, including all petty trivial nuances, I was the one God chose to wipe off clean from the books." Kasey glared at Dean with determination and he simply stared at her blankly.

Kasey sighed. "I'm sorry. That was a little intense for today." She leaned ahead planting a kiss on Dean's lips. Dean returned it, putting his arms around her waist as her own hands snaked through his light brown hair. She pulled his shirt by the collars and leaned back making him fall on top her on the bed. He placed both his hands on either side of her head, supporting his weight as they kissed. Kasey's hands left his hair and started to unbutton her shirt. She them a little off the bed to shrug away the shirt. Her hands slid back to her bra clasp when Dean noticed what she was doing. He immediately pulled away, sitting on the bed, looking at her oddly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, mystified, breathing heavily.

Kasey stopped and stared at him dumbly. "What do you think?"

"Yeah I'm getting that but what happened all to that right choices and destiny crap?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well. You deserve this. After all that you've been through think of it as a treat. Come here." She smiled, going back to undo the clasp.

Dean grabbed her hands and brought them to the front. He didn't look happy. "A treat? No thanks I'll pass."

Kasey looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What's wrong with you? Do you really have to make my first gig this awkward?"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you had _chosen_ to be a virgin for the rest of your life? What changed now?" Dean asked, already getting up.

"You seemed stressed...I thought you love to do this whenever you're upset...thought maybe I could help...God, you ruined it!" Kasey complained.

Dean laughed in disbelief. He leaned down, bringing his face close to hers. "You were trying to cheer me up? So even this was about how to make _me_ feel okay? Jeez, don't you have anything called self-respect?" He seethed angrily. He then went over to where her shirt lay and tossed it to her. "Sorry I don't work that way. See I prefer to get laid by women who want to get screwed because _they_ want it. And the ones who do it for others' sake..." Dean grabbed the car keys, glancing at Kasey who still sat of the bed, clutching her shirt. "Well you know what they are called." He said and headed for the door. "I'll go get dinner." He said coldly and made his way out, banging the door hard.

When Dean returned, Kasey sat towelling her wet hair. She wore a tank top and a grey over shirt with pyjamas. She didn't look at Dean when he placed the food on the table, hinting that she was mad at him.

"I got you a tofu hamburger...that okay?" He asked casually and smiled to himself when she didn;t answer. "What are you mad at me? For stopping your little stunt? Well eat me." He said, taking his own burger.

"Oh no. I'm not mad." She smiled bitterly at Dean. "I'm trying to get over the fact that you called me a hooker." She snapped.

"If you are a hooker, what are the other girls then?" Dean asked. "I can't even think of a word."

"It was my first time Dean. And you screwed it up." She mused, biting into her hamburger.

Dean looked up at her. "Look lady, I'm honoured that you chose me and all that blah blah but truth is if it really is your first then you gotta make it about yourself and not some guy's treat. I'm very particular about that. So sorry but not sorry." He said munching on the burger watching her.

"Whatever. I'm going to crash. Wake me up at...6?" She said clearly saying there was no more talking going to happen

"Yeah whatever."

Waterville, Maine

Dean and Kasey pulled in right outside the Waterville Police Department and saw Castiel stand there like a marble statue.

"There's our guy." Dean commented as he pulled out the fake badges they'd be needing.

"We ought to teach him some minimal social manners." Kasey said and Dean snorted.

"Yeah...and here we go. Take this." He handed over hers and got out of the car.

"We're here why?" Dean asked Cas who frowned in confusion.

"I told you."

"Yeah well, my brain classified the whole conversation as a bad dream and kinda erased. So run me through again."

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel" Cas replied.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "And he still has eyes?"

Cas again started to ponder over the question and Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't strain yourself. Alright, what's the plan?"

"We'll tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord" Cas said as a matter of fact. "Then the officer will tell us where the angel is"

"Serious? We're gonna walk in there. Tell him the truth?" Dean asked questioningly.

"Why not?" Cas cowled.

"Because," Dean fished out Cas's badge from his pocket and shoved it into Cas's breast pocket. "We're humans." He put one inside his own. "And when humans .." Dean straightened Cas's suit collars. "want something really really bad..." He looked up. "We lie."

"Why"

Dean pursed his lips, irritated now, as Kasey chuckled. "Because. That's how we become president."

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean walked in to two men talking. The deputy turned around, clearly surprised. "Hi. Alonzo Moseley FBI. These are my partners, Colleen Twain and Eddie Moscone,..." Dean introduced Kasey and glanced at Castiel, who stood there glaring at the deputy creepily.

"Also FBI." Dean pointedly to Cas, jaw hardened.

Cas realized what he had to do a little late and immediately fished for the badge clumsily while Dean gritted his teeth like what-the-hell. Cas pulled out his badge and held it out. Upside Down. Dean yanked it out of his hand and placed it properly, with a painful expression.

"He's uhh...he's new." Dean fumbled at the deputy who looked at Cas oddly. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah sure. Talk here though. Hearing's all blown to hell in this one." The deputy said, walking towards his cabin, pointing to his right ear and then his left.

"That happen recently?" Dean enquired as the three of them sat in front of the deputy.

"Yeah. Gas station thing. That's why you're here, isn't it?"He asked, surprised at the question.

"Yes it is. You mind just uhh...running us through what happened?" Dean cleared his throat.

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump n Go on Route 4" The deputy started.

"What kind of disturbance?" Kasey asked.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale."

"How many?" Dean asked.

"30-40?...In all-out, kill-or-br-killed combat." The deputy said grimly.

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean asked.

"It's Angels and demons probably." Cas nodded to Dean who looked mortified. The deputy turned to him questioningly. "They're skirmishing all over the globe." He explained to the clueless deputy.

"Come again, what did he say?" The deputy asked Dean.

"Demons." Cas said just as Dean said "nothing."

"Demons." Cas repeated and Dean repeated a 'nothing' again, simultaneously.

"Demons. You know. Drink, adultery." Kasey quipped in.

"Exactly. We all have our, Walt. Right?" Dean tried to clean up the mess.

"I guess" the deputy said slowly, eying Cas weirdly and Dean smiled bitterly.

"Anyway. What happened next?" he asked, glaring at Cas to shut up.

"Freaking explosion, that's what. Oh, they said it was one of those underground gas tanks...but I don't think so." The deputy thought, clearly disturbed.

"Why not?" Kasey narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't your usual fireball. It was..." He searched for words.

"Pure white." Cas completed the sentence.

"Yeah." Framingham stared at Cas. "The Gas station was levelled. Everyone was- it was just horrible." He shuddered.

"Then I see this one guy, kneeling there..." He started again, and Dean and Kasey leaned ahead. This was the fun part. "Real focused-like. Not a damn scratch on him"

Dean glanced at the others. "You know him?"

"Donnie Finnerman. Mechanic there."

"And let me guess he just...vanished into thin air?" Dean asked the expected.

"Uh no Kolchak" Framingham looked at Dean like he was nuts. "He's down at St Pete's"

Castiel leaned over to Dean. "St Pete's" He repeated and Dean looked at him in disbelief and said a thank you which sounded more like a shut up.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore" Dean said as they looked at Donnie Finnerman from outside his room, shaking in a wheelchair looking sick and fragile in hospital.

"Just an empty vessel." Cas said.

"So this is what I'm looking like if Michael jumps my bones?" Dean asked.

"No not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you."

"What? Who?" Kasey turned around, frowning.

"The archangel Michael wants Dean to be his vessel. All the angels want that." Cas answered. "You didn't know that?" He asked her in confusion.

"No. I didn't" She glared at Dean who chose to look away. "Jeez Dean, what else has been cooking up that you neglected to mention to me. And why Dean?" She asked Cas.

"Because apparently, 'it had to be me.' That makes a lot of sense you see." Dean said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go." He said looking at two doctors who were giving them the stares.

An old abandoned house, somewhere in Waterville

It was almost dark outside as Dean paced around, reading through an old book. Kasey sat on the wooden stairs, trying to keep herself warm.

"Where is Cas?" She asked.

"I don't know. Said he had to go to get some stuff for God knows what ritual he's talking about." Dean said flipping through the pages.

"He sure knows a lot of things... we should make a note of these stuffs. It can come handy in future." She said.

"You mean to say the next time we summon an archangel to ask Gods address? No I think we should let this be a onetime experience."

"Would you please sit down?" Kasey asked suddenly not holding back her irritation anymore. Dean stopped pacing and looked up at her for second before walking over and sitting next to her on the narrow staircase.

"Thanks" Kasey smiled and lifted his arm.

"What're you-" Dean started in confusion as she pulled his arm around her and snuggled up to him. She looked up at him, giggling and he gave a dirty expression. "What has gotten into you?"

"I was just cold...needed some heat you know." She laughed, snaking her arms under his over shirt.

"You have something called a jacket right?" he asked though he let his arm pull her closer.

"It's in the car."

"I can get it for you-"

"Shut up." She said and lay her head on his shoulder.

Both of them remained silent.

"You should really call Sam back." Kasey said after a while.

"I thought you'd read out romantic poetry."

"Funny." Kasey said and leaned towards Dean, for a kiss, smiling when he did the same. She pulled back and stared at his face.

"What?" Dean said growing uneasy. She simply stared at him and in the dark, it was hard to read her already unreadable face.

"Nothing." She replied, smiling.

Castiel appeared in the room with the usual fluttering of his wings. He had an antique jar in his hand. Dean immediately freed himself from the embrace and got up.

"Where've you been" he said walking over to Cas.

"Jerusalem." Cas said as he placed the jar on the table.

"Oh, how was it?"

"Arid." Cas replied and Dean rolled his eyes.

"What is that?" Dean asked about the jar.

"Oil. It's very special and very rare" Cas said sitting on a broken chair.

"Great. We're gonna trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked wryly not really expecting an answer from Cas. He shrugged. "So this ritual of yours...when's it gotta go down?"

"Sunrise." Cas replied.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're going to trap this guy but isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asked the most obvious question.

"No. It's harder." Cas said honestly.

"We have any chance of surviving this?" Dean glanced at Kasey who now walked over to them to hear the answer.

Cas looked up at Dean. "You do."

Dean closed his eyes trying to understand. "So odds are you are a dead man tomorrow?"

"Yes" Cas said confidently. He looked at Kasey . "She could die too."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her. She's not going to be here." Dean said airily.

"Excuse me? The hell I won't!"Kasey snapped angrily.

"You said you wanted to help? You can either stay away and be _alive_ to help or be an audience tomorrow and be killed, helping _no_ one. Your call." Dean stated firmly.

"He has a point. " Cas pointed out. "There's not much you can do Kasey"

"Damn. You men are one bunch of sexists!" She complained, stomping her foot.

Dean smirked and looked at Cas. "Well..." He paced around. "Last night on earth...What uhh what're your plans?"

"I thought I'd sit here quietly." Cas said, both palms on his knees.

Dean raised his eyebrows, pouting. "Dude, come on, anything? Booze? Women?" he walked over to Cas to see his face clearly.

Castiel averted his gaze uneasily. Dean frowned, not getting it when he stopped.

"You have been with a woman before, right? Or an angel at least?"

Castiel simply rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Dean walked behind Cas and bent in to speak directly near his ear. "You've never been up there doing some cloud seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Cas replied curtly, clearly flushed.

Dean looked dumbstruck. He stood back and nodded, to grasp the situation. He started to say something but held his mouth.

"Alright." He said with finality and grabbed his jacket. "There are two things I know for certain. One" He paused, putting on his jacket. "Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you're not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch." He said smiling smugly, proud of what he said.

"Let's go" Dean said to both of them and started towards the door. Castiel looked confused but stood up to follow him.

"You guys go...I'll uhh...I'll stay here." Kasey said awkwardly.

Dean turned and frowned. "Yeah and what'll you do here, you don't even have anybody for giving you 'heat'. Come on."

"Dean. Obviously you're going somewhere I'm sure I won't have anything to do...So I'd rather stay here..." She laughed nervously.

Dean stared at her not knowing what to say. He walked to her. "We'll find something you can do, I promise. You're not sitting here alone staring ahead, that's all I know. Come on." He said waiting for her to give in which she did.

At a Bar

Dean sipped into his wine happily as Kasey sat to his side and Castile opposite him. He glanced at the mortified angel and Kasey and groaned.

"You two look like you've been stabbed. Multiple times." Dean said easily. " I can't believe the two people I've been walking the day with are squeaky clean virgins. That kinda hits my reputation but I'll live" he smiled and took on another sip.

"Well Dean, this is the last place I wanna be right now." Kasey shivered, looking fearfully at the atmosphere which was full of scantily clad hookers and leering men. " No really. I'll wait outside in the car. You can come whenever you guys are done." She almost got up when Dean pulled her down.

"Sit. Kase relax. It's not going to kill you. This is not half as bad as what we're up against tomorrow."

"You're right. This is far worse." She said and dean sighed.

Castiel looked like he would faint. Dean noticed that and rolled his eyes.

"Dude. Relax." Dean complained.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Cas said, gulping.

"Dude, you full on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." Dean explained.

A busty brunette made her way to their table and leaned in a little too much to pour them more wine. " What will you have?" She said eyeing Dean like he was some meal.

"I'm good sweetheart, thanks." Dean smiled his famous grin. She smiled seductively.

"Are you sure? What about your sister?" She asked, referring to Kasey.

Dean smiled at her and turned his gaze towards Kasey.

" Alright. That's it. I'm waiting outside." Kasey started to get up but Dean held her waist tight. He immediately snaked his other to her throat and kissed her slowly on the mouth. He smiled and pulled away returning to the waitress who looked she had been slapped.

"I don't have a sister, sister." He said, the smirk never leaving his face. The woman walked away, stumped.

"What?" Dean asked when Kasey had been staring at him non stop for the last three minutes. He saw a girl who clearly a hooker walked up the table

"Showtime" He muttered.

The girl came over and smiled at Cas this time.

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

Cass looked spooked and looked over to Dean for help.

"Cass. His name is Cass. What's yours." Dean smiled.

"Chastity." She replied.

"Chastity." He repeated and she nodded. "Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Huh?" Dean said to Cas who gulped down a whole glass of wine.

"Well, he likes you and you like him, so dayenu" Dean smiled happily.

"Come on. Come on baby." The girl grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him to his feet. Cas looked at Dean, terrified as she led him away.

"Hey." Dean called out and stood up to whisper in Cas's ear. He took out a wad of money and held it for Cas. "Take this. If she asks for a credit card, no. And just stick to the basics okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her tiger." He smirked to the already terrified Cas. " Don't make me push you."

Dean watched, satisfied with his mentoring as Cas walked away. He sat back next to Kasey who still was staring at him, weirdly.

"Haha. Finally something I'll be proud of. What?" He asked when she did not quit the staring.

"Dean." Kasey gulped.

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow hinting her to continue. He almost lost his emotional balance when he saw her eyes moist.

"I've never been more sure. I _want_ to Dean." She said, her voice cracking.

"Want to what?" Dean asked, mystified. Want to dance?

"I want to do it. Now. With you." Kasey said, a look of hunger in her eyes.

Now it was Dean's turn to stare. Her eyes were pleading. The two big chocolate brown iris shiny with unshed tears. Her burgundy hair fanned her face perfectly contrasting her pale skin. He decided he would never grow tired of seeing this face.

"Kasey I don't-"

"I don't know if I'll get the courage to say something like this ever again." She laughed nervously, the tear flowing down her cheek. "But Dean. I want to lose my virginity to you tonight. Will you help me?" she asked it so innocently, he wanted to kiss her right there. That was the most graceful way of asking out. He simply stared at her for a few more seconds when his heart knew what to do.

"Stay here." He said to her and walked over to the waitress who now gave him the cold stare.

"I want a room for the night." He asked, already pulling out the money. He felt the excitement almost blinding him. He grabbed the key and walked over to Kasey.

"Come on. " He smiled and held out a hand to her. She looked at it and gave her hand.

"Kase. Are you sure? You're not drunk are you?" He asked, locking the door. He cleared the small remaining amount of doubt in his mind.

"Yes. I'm sure. And I'm not drunk." She said walking over to him, kissing him hard.

He smiled and lifted her up in his arms, taking her to the bed.

Then they were 'engulfed in the flames of fiery human passion.'

A scream woke Dean. He immediately got his senses alert, he shook Kasey's shoulders.

"Kase. Get dressed." He whispered to her and she sprang up, clutching the sheets to herself.

"What's going on.?" She sounded alarmed.

"I heard a scream...I'll go check it out." He said and walked out of the room.

Dean followed the shrieks and yells. He hurried when he realized that was where Cas and the girl Chastity had headed.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone!" Chastity screeched in the hall way and in front of her stood Cas, his tie loosened and his trench coat off his shoulder. As usual his face was clouded like he had no clue what was going on.

"Bastard! Screw you, jerk!" She picked up a nearby can and shot it at Cas. "I'll kill you!" She stomped her foot. She turned and started to storm off, crying angrily.

"Screw you too! God!" She saw Dean and stopped to abuse him too. Dean stepped back, mystified.

"What's going on?" Kasey huffed as she joined the party. Chastity looked at her like she was her sworn enemy.

"Get out of my way bitch!" She snapped.

Kasey scowled, offended. "Look who's talking. Make your own way. Bitch." Kasey defended herself and Dean couldn't help being impressed.

Dean turned towards Cas and walked over to him, perplexed. "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know." Cas said sympathetically looking in the direction Chastity had just stormed out. "I just looked in her eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office." Cas said like it was the most normal thing and Dean's eyes fluttered as he groaned.

"Oh no, man" Dean grimaced, not sure whether to be mortified or amused.

"What?"

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's the natural order." He explained. He stopped when he saw two hefty looking bouncers, make their towards them. Dean caught Cas's arm and signalled Kasey. "We should go. Come on."

They hurried out of the brothel through the back door and walked till they were sure they weren't being followed.

Dean stopped, no longer able to hold it. He bent over, laughing. He held onto Cas for support who didn't have clue. Kasey looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked. Dean stood up, trying to recover.

"Nothing." He sighed holding back his mirth. "Whew. It's been a really long time since I've laughed that hard." He put an arm around Kasey as they walked back to the Impala. "It's been more than a long time. Years " he confessed, nodding to himself. His face lost the humour as he stared ahead at nothing.

"You're thinking about Sam aren't you." Kasey stepped away from him facing him squarely.

Dean shifted his gaze to her breaking into his famous smirk. "Wow look at you. Talking about post-coital glow, you sure beat anybody I've ever been with. Your cheeks are on fire...Congratulations Kase, you lost it."

"Shut up." Kasey looked away, embarrassed.

"No wait. Let me tattoo today's date in my mind. 9 22 09. Whoa what a day man. The most entertaining, in my entire crap can of a life." Dean laughed.

"Wait a minute. Did you?- Did you just lose your virginity?" Cas asked Kasey, looking shocked. "Kasey what have you done? You shouldn't have-" He stepped towards her.

"Whoa." Dean stepped in between. "It's nobody's business what she does with who, okay? And if you start about some destiny bullshit then I'll say cut it!"

"You don't understand. She will be punished." Cas said firmly still looking at Kasey who looked back fearfully.

"Like hell she'll be." Dean snapped. "We stick up for each other. That's what we do and Cas, I assume you're on our side."

Castiel tightened his jaw and looked away."I betrayed my garrison for you, Dean. Did it do any good? After everything I did, my sacrifice was still in vain." He glared at Dean. "So do you really think what I do is going to matter. Kasey had a responsibility to remain pure. She had a purpose to fulfil. I really don't know what the consequences will be but it is my duty to warn you."

Dean narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Nobody's gonna harm a hair on her head. You hear me? Screw the responsibility man." He said exasperatedly. "Is it like the one that I'm supposed to have? Like being Michael's frigging vessel? No thanks, I'll pass. Why us huh? Why is it always me, my brother and this girl? I think we deserve a goddamn life and the frigging rights to live it our way."

Nobody spoke for the next minute.

"I think we should check out the hospital. Or we'll be late." Kasey said, breaking the silence.

The three of them dropped by at St Pete's. Kasey waited in the car outside as Dean and Cas slipped into Donnie's ward.

" When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies." Castiel picked up the jug containing holy oil and poured it in a circle around Donnie's wheelchair.

"Okay. So we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire. But one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked.

"There's well, an almost open phone line between an angel and his vessel. One just has to know how to dial." Castiel walked over to Donnie and bent in to whisper something in his ear. "ra aga ino es. Vi nu ol. Enochia es petey. Pama lagle sol. I'm here Raphael" Cas said in Enochian. " Come and get me, you little bastard."

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean quipped in.

"Be ready." Cas said as he lit the match and let it fall on the oil, making a ring of fire around Donnie.

Fifteen minutes passed as nothing happened. The fire was now residing to nothing.

"Something's wrong." Cas commented.

"You think so? Well, that's half an hour I'll never get back." Dean said as he picked up his bag. "Come on. We need a plan B. Or maybe a plan L for let's think of another way instead of chasing an archangel who's too important to give a rats ass about us."

They walked to the car and Dean filled in Kasey about their status. They decided to return to the abandoned house till they had a new lead.

"So what now?" As Dean drove.

"He's going to come back. He knows where we are going. Where's the holy oill" Cas asked, sitting upright. Dean handed him the jug and before anybody could ask, Castiel vanished into thin air.

Cas popped back in the passengers seat 10 seconds later.

"Mind telling us what that was?" Dean asked, miffed.

"He'll be there when we get to the house. I just made a ring with the oil." Cas replied.

"So. It's trap. I must say Cas I'm impressed." Dean smiled smugly.

They pulled outside the house, a safe distance away but close enough for them to get back in if things went sideways.

"Alright Kase." Dean and Cas got out and Kasey looked at them anxiously. "What's that on your hand?" He frowned and grabbed her hand. Before she could do anything he placed a handcuff on her wrist and locked the other end to the front seat's iron rod of a rim.

"What the hell Dean!?" Kasey shouted. "That was so not necessary.!"

"As a matter of fact it was necessary. You're coming nowhere near the guy. You heard Cas. What if he is really keen on the punishment thing? We never know." Dean grabbed the bags and started to walk away.

"Dean wait!" She called in panic, making him turn. He stepped closer when she didn't say anything.

"Kase we don't have all day."

"I just wanted to say that last night. Was beautiful. Thank you." She gulped, smiling. "And I don't regret it."

Dean opened his mouth but couldn't find the right words. He instead bent in and leaned over to kiss her briefly before walking away.

Just as they were about to enter the house, Cas held a hand. "Dean, wait." He said and stepped in first. Dean followed him and they saw Donnie Finnerman standing in the middle of the room, head bent down. Electric streaks and sparks decorated his back in a wing like structure. Donnie looked up slowly as the sparks resided.

"Castiel." He looked at Cas.

"Raphael." Cas replied.

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to be impressive." Dean said as they walked towards him. "All you do is blackout the room?"

"And the eastern seaboard." Raphael added. Dean glanced outside as untimely lightening and thunder struck the sky. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap." Dean said thoughtfully. Dean glanced warily at Cas as Raphael shifted his focus to Dean. "Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you, you candy-ass skirt." Dean smiled bravely. Raphael just stared at Dean with a stoic look. "By the way I'm Dean" he added.

"I know who you are. And thanks to him, I know where you are." Raphael referred to Cas.

"You won't kill him." Castiel said. "You wouldn't dare."

"But I will take him to Michael" Raphael said, a crazy leer in his voice.

"Well that sounds terrifying, it does." Dean chuckled and walked lazily to the ice truck and grabbed a beer. "But I hate to tell you...I'm not going anywhere with you." He took a gulp and turned his back to the archangel.

Raphael smiled eerily. "Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer."

Dean's face lost the smile. But he let the smile return when he turned back to Raphael. "Yeah that was...that was hilarious."

"How about I give that whore of yours a little something? Right now?" Raphael flicked his fingers, smiling and Dean looked at him in outrage and shock. "She is probably coughing out her guts now. She deserves it after what she did with you a few hours ago-"

"Stop whatever the hell you're doing, asshat" Dean shouted angrily, glancing out for a glimpse of the car.

"Don't find it hilarious anymore? Well, Zachariah doesn't have anything close to MY imagination."

"Bet you didn't imagine one thing. We knew you were coming you stupid son of a bitch." Dean said lighting his lighter and dropping it to the ground. A ring of fire surrounded Raphael immediately and the archangel looked around in confusion.

"You let her go NOW." Dean gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry Dean. The holy oil will stop all his powers." Castiel assured. "Where is He?" Cas asked Raphael.

"God?" Raphael crossed his arms. "Didn't you hear? He's dead Castiel." Cas took in the news and Dean glanced at him. "Dead." Raphael repeated.

"There's no other explanation. He's gone for good." Raphael said when Cas failed to reply.

"You're lying." Cas finally spoke.

"Am I? Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going any better?" Raphael questioned. "You thing God would have any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah? Well, then, who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy." Raphael glared at Dean.

"Yeah. Who would be so proud to know that his son started the frigging apocalypse." Dean rolled his eyes.

"He ran off and disappeared. He left no instructions and a world to run."

"So daddy ran away and disappeared. Didn't happen to work at the post office, did he?" Dean asked genuinely. Cas looked at him, getting the reference.

"This is funny to you? You are living in a Godless universe" Raphael asked angrily.

"And? You and the other kids just decide to throw an apocalypse while he's gone?" Dean snapped angrily.

"We're tired." Raphael said shrewdly. "We just want it to be over. We just want..." He looked at Cas, "Paradise." Cas looked back getting what he meant by the word.

"God dies and makes you the boss? And you think you can do whatEVER you want?" Dean waved his arms around at the situation.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get." Raphael said, his volume rising. All of a sudden, the windows burst and the wind and rain blew in.

"If God IS dead, then why have I returned?" Cas yelled over the thunder. "Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael said. "Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know that adds up."

Castiel looked at him in shock and realization. "Let's go." He said and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Castiel." Raphael called out. "I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

Cas wiped off the water from his face. "Maybe one day." He glanced at Dean. " But today, you're my little bitch." He said before walking out of the house.

Dean smirked and looked at Raphael. "What he said!" He shouted and followed Cas.

"Kasey!?" Dean ran back to the car.

"Dean? What the hell happened?" She was huffing. Her clothes were wet with blood and rain but apart from that she looked fine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but that one minute. Oh I thought that was it..." She closed her eyes as he unlocked the cuffs. "He knew about me didn't he?"

"Yeah I'm sorry and all that ..uhh...there you go..." He ran back to the drivers seat.

Dean replayed the whole story as they drove out of Maine. He looked back and found Kasey fast asleep.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked to himself checking the huge amount of blood on her.

"She has lost some blood...she'll be okay" Cas replied, staring out of the window.

Dean glanced at Castiel who looked pretty shaken up. "Hey, you okay?" He asked after a while. Castile chose to remain silent.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts but..." Dean stared at the road. "I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"I mean, there were times when I was looking for my dad when... all logic said he was dead...But I knew in my heart that he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas..." Dean looked at Cas. "What do YOU believe?"

"I believe he's out there."

"Good. Then go find him." Dean said like it was easy.

"What about you." Cas asked Dean now.

"What about me? I don't know" Dean shrugged. "Honestly, I'm good." He nodded to himself. "I can't believe I'm saying that but I am. I'm...really good."

"Even without your brother?"

"Especially without my brother." Dean confessed confidently. "I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch" He said exasperatedly. "I mean I've had more fun with you and Kase in the past 24 hours than I've had with Sam in years."

"It's funny, you know. I've been so chained to my family...but now that I'm alone...hell, I'm happy" Dean smiled. He looked at Cas but the passenger's seat was empty. Dean sighed shaking his head as he drove through the breaking dawn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Note: Did you like it? Please review! I want Kasey to be a badass hunter like Dean**!


	2. 2 The Big Blow (In My Time of Dying)

**In My Time of Dying.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean or any other characters from this amazing show. They belong to Eric Kripke. But I do own Kasey Daley Mueller. And in my mind she is played by Gemma Arterton with burgundy hair. Thank you!**

 **Authors Note: This chapter is about that BIG BETRAYAL. This is how it all went downhill. Dean used to love Kasey like he loved Cassie from season 1. But after this, he's really pissed at her. Dean is 26 here and Kasey is 24. I won't mess with the shows timeline. I've tries to fit in Kasey with it. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

John, Sam and Dean Winchester are in the Shiloh County Hospital, Missouri, after a possessed truck driver rammed his truck into the Impala as the trio were fleeing from the Yellow Eyed Demon. Sam and John have sustained minor injuries while Dean is battling for his life. John knows only a supernatural deal can save his son and is ready to give up his life. Then he has an idea. Why not kill two birds with one stone? He makes a call to Kasey Daley Mueller.

 **Dean's POV**

"Sam?" Dean asked, looking around the deserted hallway, unmistakably of a hospital. "Dad? Anybody?" This was weird, he concluded. There was not a single soul in sight.

He climbed down the staircase and nearly jumped with relief as a woman's voice broke through the silence.

"Shiloh County, Nurses station. How can I transfer your call?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Dean winced as he rushed to her. The blonde lady was busy with papers and didn't bother to look at him. "Hi. I think I was in a car accident...with my dad and brother...I need to find them." Dean finished, a little pissed, she still hadn't looked up to him.

"Hello?" He said, a little pointedly. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and waved his palm. The lady simply stepped back to attend to some other work, painfully ignoring him.

Dean took deep breaths trying to think through the confusion when appalling realization dawned to his mind. He ran back up the stairs and retraced his path back to the room where he woken up. He stopped when he saw himself lying on the hospital bed with all kinds of life supporting machines and what not attached to him. He slowly neared his own dying body in shock and gulped when he saw two huge blue pipes making him breathe.

Dean stopped leaning against the window staring at his own body when Sam walked in. His younger brother had vicious cuts on his face and a brutally puffed up eye from the demon back in Jefferson City, Missouri. And his clothes were bloody and torn. But apart from that he looked good. And Sam wasn't alone. A familiar red-brown head appeared from behind Sam's gigantic frame. Kasey Daley Muller looked like she had come straight out of a messy hunt. Her short hair looked dirty and unkempt. But still she had it in her to make Dean's heart skip some annoying beats. He looked at her pale face half expecting her usual poker face but was surprised to find a completely shaken look. She simply looked at Dean's body with a deranged look. Dean then saw his brother and came back to his senses.

"Sammy...you look good...considering.." Dean stopped drooling over the girl as he saw his brother's face drain of whatever colour was left. It was because he now saw the condition in which Dean lay.

"Oh no..." Sam barely choked.

"Man, tell me you can hear me" Dean said, crossing his fingers, hoping hard. "How's dad? Is he okay?" He couldn't help himself.

Sam simply kept staring at the body in misery.

"Come on man you're the psychic. Give me ghost whispering or something."

"Your father's awake." A different voice spoke and both the boys turned to the doctor who had just entered. "You can go see him you like."

Dean soul had a moment of relief. "Oh, thank god." He looked at Sam whose face didn't show any sign of relief.

"Doc, what about my brother?" He mumbled, glancing at Dean's body.

"He sustained serious injuries...blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney..." The doctor hesitated. "But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

Sam looked disturbed. "Well, what can we do?" Dean could hear the Sam-hope in his voice. The hope that seemed unreasonable.

"We won't know his full condition until he wakes up." Doctor said but looked wary. "If...he wakes up." He added sombrely when Sam started nodding.

"If?" Sam asked, shell shocked.

"I'm waking up!" Dean shouted. What the hell? Of course he was waking up!

"To be honest most people with his injuries wouldn't have survived this long...He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, son."

Dean could hear Sam's soul lose it's equilibrium and it angered him.

"Come on Sam, go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me." Dean said firmly, referring to the time when Sam's ultra belief in a con healer had saved Dean's life. "I'll be fine." He meant it.

Sam's vision was focused somewhere distant and it frustrated Dean to not know what he was thinking.

"Sam?" Kasey spoke for the first time but sounded calm and determined. "He's going to be fine. I promise." She put a hand on Sam's arm.

Dean liked that her words had just made Sam feel better. But he knew her well enough to know the words meant something. They weren't just consolations. Dean couldn't put a finger on it but he couldn't shake off the uneasiness either. He followed Sam to John reluctantly leaving behind Kasey with his body.

 **John's room:**

"Elroy Mcgillicuddy?" Sam asked with a slight smile as he took a seat besides John Winchester, examining the Id from John's table.

"And his two loving sons" John replied, smiling back. His left hand was in a sling and his leg looked pretty majorly dressed but overall he looked okay.

Dean leaned against the wall, observing his father and brother talk. A strange kind of joy washed over him as the two most important people in his lives spoke without trying to kill each other with their words.

"So...what else did the doctor say about Dean?" John asked.

"Nothing" Sam said a little too early, too casually.

"Look, if the doctors don't o anything, we'll have to. That's all." Sam stated. "I don't know...I'll find some...hoodoo priest and lay some.. mojo on him..." Sam said, looking a little unsure of what he had just said and Dean almost doubled over in hysterics. What the hell was that?

"We'll look for someone." John said. "But Sam...I don't know we'll fond someone." He added which caught both the boys' attention.

"Why not?" Sam asked, surprised. "I found that faith healer before."

"Alright that was one in a million" John shot down the optimism.

"What? Then we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam asked, ridicule in his voice.

"No, I said we'd look." John said immediately. "I'll check under every stone."

Sam nodded, still not satisfied.

"Where's the colt?" John asked after a pause.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Your son is dying and you're worried about the Colt?"

"We are hunting this demon so maybe it's hunting us too." John said strongly. "That gun maybe our only card."

"It's in the trunk." Sam said after a glaring contest. "They dragged the car off I 83"

"You got to clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside"

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

"Alright. You go meet up with Bobby . You go get that colt and bring it back." John ordered. "And you watch out for hospital security."

"I got that covered." Sam said, still staring bitterly at his father before getting up to leave.

"Wait. Here." John reached out for a piece of paper by his table and handed it to Sam. "I've made a list of things I'll need. Have Bobby pick them up."

Sam looked at the list and frowned. "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection" John replied.

Sam turned to leave when he stopped. "Hey dad?...You know the demon...he said had plans for me and children like me...do you know what he meant by that?"

John raised his eyebrows. "No. I don't" He confessed and stared as Sam nodded and left.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his father. He knew his father too well for this.

"Well you sure know something Dad..." He said out loud but to himself.

John's room:

Sam walked into the hospital room with the ingredients John had asked for, with a stoic look.

'You're quiet.' John asked, sensing the tension.

Sam let out a cold scoff in disbelief. 'Dean is dying. Your good soldier is on his death bed and you don't care, do you?' He said spitefully as he hurled the bag on the bed with a crash. "Did you think I wouldn't know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one." Sam confronted. John sighed in defeat but Sam wasn't stopping. "You plan on bringing the demon here! Having some stupid macho showdown!"

"I have a plan Sam."

"That's exactly my point! You are still worried about that damn colt and that damn demon?! Your son is dying Dad! You care more about killing this demon than saving your own son!"he yelled.

'Look Sammy I do ca-'

'NO YOU DON'T!' Sam bellowed. 'For god's sake do something for Dean, Dad. Forget about revenge for once!'

'Sammy-'

'He's in there because of YOU! FIX HIM!"Sam yelled so loud it made John jump.

"Sam!" John yelled back in anger. "Don't dare telling me how to feel. I'm doing this for your brother. Just do what I tell you to do son. Go and get that gun."

Sam stared at him for a while in disbelief, shaking with emotions. He stormed out of the room huffing back the tears.

 **Kasey's POV:**

"I don't know John..." Kasey sat with her shoulders drooped. She wiped the continuous streams of tears from the back of her hand and looked up at the man who was like a father to her. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can. And you will." He said without mercy.

"There has to be another way..." She looked for explanations.

"There's no other way. My son is about to be dead and I HAVE to do this to save him."

Kasey's eyes flooded with more tears. The sight of Dean's body cut through her blood veins. Of course she couldn't let Dean die. There were a million reasons for that but right now she knew only one.

"Kasey, child. I beg you. Look at have to help me do this..." John's beseeching voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You _have_ to make Dean hate you for the rest of your life." John spoke out the unbearable. "I know you care for him. You would do anything to let him live, wouldn't you? Answer me, wouldn't you?" John asked like you ask a kid and Kasey nodded, sobbing.

"Then know this. This whole thing is greater than the two of you. It's big. Bigger than you could ever imagine. Everyone's destiny is already written child." John paused to let the words sink in.

"Dean's, Sam's, yours, mine. Everything has its own course and YOU. Cannot. Stand against it." He said fiercely. "Dean has to live. Many years to come. He has certain deeds to do and it becomes _each and everyone_ of us' duty to let that happen."

"John I'm getting sick of this destiny crap..."Kasey looked at him shrewdly. "What is it that you're not telling me?!"

John sighed. "You have a sacrifice to make in the coming years Kasey. Don't overthink it but you are going to die. For a cause" John let the gravity of what he had just said reach her. " And the thing that you and Dean are developing is unhealthy. Come on, if this continues, do you think Dean is going to let you do anything like that? Hell I know my son. He won't let a hair on your head come to harm... But the sacrifice is inevitable...do you understand me child?" John asked softly.

"What if I do whatever it is now? I don't mind dying now John, trust me, I don't...You don't have to make any deal with Azazel. Dean lives, you live, the sacrifice happens. I can do it right now-" She was cut off.

"It's not that simple Kasey!" John yelled. "You are a Victorian witch. You are destined to die a virgin when they need your blood to stop the devil from rising..." John ran a hand over his face.

"Who are 'they'? What do you mean the devil? And the how the hell do you know all this?!" She screamed in frustration.

"I've been having dreams...there are voices in my head...they claim to be angels."

"Angels. And you believe them? What if it is a trick? What if it is Azazel trying to kill you using your son as bait?"

"They're angels Kasey. And they ask for one thing in particular. The thing that I'm asking you. Trust and faith...You and Dean are not meant to be together...You have to make him despise you. So much that he won't come saving you when have to die for the world. Ideally you should have been strangers but that boat has sailed now."

"John..." Kasey shook her head tiredly and looked at him pleadingly. "It's not just about him...Why should YOU go? What about Mary's revenge?"

"Like I said, it's bigger than my sorry little revenge story." John's eyes were moist. " If this were any other world...I would've been happy, Kasey. My son had a beautiful young lady who loved him more than anything else, how can a father not be happy? But us, the job that we do, the things that we know...gives us this responsibilities towards the world, to people like the nurse Julia out there, the mechanic Jim. They're too innocent to deserve this. We cant let them down..." A single man tear rolled down John's left cheek. "So go. Get started. Sam has brought me the stuff I need to make the call. How will we know if Dean is here? How do you know he's not here now?"

Kasey was drained of everything she had. The tears had now stopped flowing but had left salt stains on her cheeks. John's question took a while to actually reach her. "He's not." She slowly fished out a box from her bag and opened it. It was an iron box full of six to seven lemons. She took out one of them and put the box back in her bag. She held it to John who was frowning in confusion.

"This lemon will turn red if an entity in the veil is in it's vicinity. That's how we'll know." She sniffed and put the sole yellow lemon in her pocket. She looked at the ground with a dead expression. " John. I'll do it. But I don't know if it'll work. Dean will figure it out one day." She looked up at John sadly.

John looked back pointedly before leaning in. "That's why I want you to do one hell of a good job. Go Kasey. We don't have time."

Kasey took in a deep breath and nodded shakily. "Okay. Here's how this will happen. I'll now go make the arrangements for the summoning in the basement. You have to send Sam away so that he doesn't interfere. Then I go to Dean and..." She gulped. "I'll get him here. That's after I've put a soul binding spell to this room. So that he doesn't leave this place till the reaper puts him back in his body."

"Okay...you better get started now." John said curtly. Kasey turned to leave when John called out. "Kasey?"She turned back.

"Thank you." John's voice shook. "We owe it you. Maybe Dean will never know but if he lives tonight, it'll be because of you and not me."

Kasey averted her gaze and checked her watch. "Give me 20 minutes. I'll be here with Dean in 20 minutes." She said and left the room before waving a final goodbye as herself to John.

 **Dean's POV in First Person:**

This was real hell. How long was I going to have to be in this veil? Nobody could see me or hear me even as I literally banged my head and yelled. I searched for Tessa the girl who like me, was in the veil, her body dying of some cancer but could not find her. The weird thing about that girl was that she had taken all of it too calmly. I mean, what girl just nods and says yes when you tell her she's a soul and her body is about to die? I was tired of watching my brother cry like a baby over me as I stood like king over him. All I wanted to do was tell him to man up and do something about it like last time, when he had found some magic healer in Nebraska. Jeez, I did look mangled with all those tubes and machines. The doctors had just rushed in 10 minutes ago and apparently my heart had had a stroke. They had managed revive me but Sam now looked broken and helpless. My thought chain broke when I heard a voice that made my heart do a little stunt. Okay, I was already having a bad day, alright? I saw the deep red head barge in the room, looking lost and focused at the same time. I know that's actually impossible but I swear it was what you would feel if you saw her. A kaleidoscope full of mixed emotions.

'What the hell Dean.' Kasey whispered angrily and stood there tensed.

'I have no idea sweetheart.' I said dryly and sat on the chair comfortably. I wanted to see her face when and if she knew I was right beside her knowing every word she said. Ha. This would be interesting, to see her speak to me while thinking I won't hear. She slowly crouched beside my body and knelt down. Okay what was she trying to do?

'Dean I won't let you go anywhere. You are so needed here. Sam needs you; you know he won't last a day without you.' She bit her lower lip and stared at my face anxiously as if waiting for a response. 'Everyone needs you, the whole world-' she paused again making me groan inside. Was she going to say it today?

'Come on Kasey, say it. The three magical words.' I said exasperatingly and grinned.

Kasey did something odd. She put her hand in one of her pockets and pulled out something round and red. If it hadn't been that dark shade of crimson, I would've bet it was a lemon. Her eyes widened as she looked at the red lemon and suddenly snapped her neck in my direction, looking right at where I was. Right into my eyes and I froze. Could she have actually heard me? But then her eyes suddenly lost focus and began scanning the room. She was definitely suspicious.

' Dean?' she asked in a low volume clearly trying not to attract the people on the corridor. Though they it wasn't what I expected, it was magical to my ears. In three hours, this was the first time I didn't feel invisible. I debated whether or not to respond.

'Yeah. Can you..can you hear me?' I said and waited.

Apparently she did not. It looked like she dismissed the idea as she slowly got back on her feet. She slowly turned towards the door but stopped short.

'Dean I know you are out there.' She said with confidence. She again turned to face me and scanned the room. She took two steps forward and stopped.

'If you are out there, it means you are on the brink of life and death.' She gulped before continuing. 'But listen to me Dean, you, returning is very important….you don't understand the deeds you need to do back here. I hope you do. Dean, I suppose you have met Tessa….She is a reaper…She-' Kasey was forced to stop as Sam entered the room with food. 'Perfect timing Sammy' I mumbled. But wait what, Tessa was a reaper?! I felt panic rise as I made my way to the door but stopped to look at Kasey who was muttering wait, wait, wait…under her breath.

'Who were you talking to?' Sam asked confused.

'Dean.' She said motioning to my almost dead body. Sam nodded sadly and sat on the chair.

'Dean don't hate me.' She said miserably that left both me and Sam confused. I felt the hair on my neck start to rise, and I knew something was up. Don't they say this in movies when they plan to do something crooked? What the hell did she mean?.

'What are you talking about?' I asked loudly obviously with no effect. My panic shot up high as she stormed out of the room.

I ran after her to the far end of the corridor and into a room. Dad was seated in a chair and looked as old as ever. Kasey stood firmly in front of him and glanced nervously at the door as if waiting for someone to come. Nobody spoke for a few seconds and after a good 10 seconds she closed the door and locked it. She once again pulled out the red lemon and laid it on the table where dad could see it. Dad's face twitched into a faint smile as he saw it.

'Guys what's going on-' I tried to say but was cut short.

'John you know what's happening, don't you?' Kasey asked coldly.

Dad kept looking at the floor and did not answer. He was shaking lightly and trying hard to breathe.

"Kase _what's_ happening." I asked, still worried for my dad.

"Dean had a stroke. They barely managed to bring him back." She informed, but dad kept looking at the ground. I felt irritation rising. My dad never had looked so feeble and down.

"John the doctors are not being too hopeful." She added and I wanted to shake her up and tell her to quit beating around the bush and blurt the damn point.

Kasey shook her head to herself. "You know your son's life is way too important than any of us. We can't let Dean die."

"Alright Kase, that's nothing new. You guys wanna save me. Got the point. Then what?" I asked but nobody spoke for 5 seconds.

"I had a job at my hands and I-" John spoke in a rugged voice but could not finish. I had already started hating Kasey for doing this to him.

"I know. Mary has to be avenged. And believe me John, she _will_ be, I promise." She paused cruelly. 'Only that it won't be you…It'll be your sons' She finished.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked her in anger. No seriously, what the hell did she mean? "Dad what's she saying? Dad?"

I saw Kasey's poker face and I was surprised at the look her face wore right now. I saw nothing but malice. This woman was doing something terrible and I had to stop her.

"John, there is only one way and you know what it is. Do it John, now or never-"

"My sons- my boys they need me" Dad whimpered and sobbed and my arteries burst in rage.

What the hell was Kasey suggesting? This girl was persuading my dad to….to do WHAT?

"I know John. But if you don't do it, Dean's not going to make. The doctors have lost all hope and you...you heard Sam? He accuses you of everything. Will you be able to live with that?" Kasey spitted out venom and had the courtesy to even glance around the room for me. But why was she doing this? What did she want dad to do? Tap dance?

"How many times have I asked for forgiveness? Francis was such a great friend! I hate myself to this day for what I did...It was years ago Kasey." Dad said with a pained expression and I narrowed my eyes and strained my ears. Whoa. What on earth was this about?

"He was my father John. Do you know I was left to die by my birth mother? I was a two day old infant. In a trash can. A dog seemed very interested in me and I would have been it's lunch if Francis hadn't pulled me out. He loved me more than his own child." Kasey raised her quivering voice. "He was my only family and you didn't think twice before gutting him!" She spat.

"When I killed him, he was no longer your father Kasey!" Dad shouted. "I had no choice! I thought you understood that."

Kasey stepped forward and bent to face directly to dad. "When I had to cremate him, I promised to show you what having no choice meant. So here we are John. Your son is dying." Kasey's lips shook. "You have no choice."

Oh I knew about her father. He was killed on a hunt. And I knew my dad well enough to know he would have given anything to keep his friend from getting hurt. What I didn't know was why Kasey was acting like a psychopathic bitch. And though I still didn't know what she wanted my dad to do, I knew it wasn't anything pleasant.

"This won't fetch you revenge Kasey. Why are you doing this?" My dad begged.

"John John no" Kasey mocked concern. "I don't want revenge. Come on if I wanted revenge, I would've killed your sons. All I want is for you to pass knowing you never got to avenge Mary's death. And I want Dean to live. Kinda serves two purposes." She said casually and I was shocked at how badly I wanted to smack her face.

"What do you want me to do?" Dad asked and I was thrown off my feet.

"What? Dad. Don't listen to her she has totally lost it!" I yelled, feeling incredulous.

"The spell's ready in the basement. When you repeat this, your time will be transferred to Dean and he'll wake." She explained coldly and I felt the chill settle down as I realized what she was saying. This woman who claimed to be a friend was talking my dad into giving up his life to save mine.

"Kase? What are you saying? Kasey?!" I shouted at her face and tried to grab her arm but failed. I was going to kill her. The poison was working. Dad nodded. He was getting up from his chair. I _have_ to do something to make dad see sense.

"Your sacrifice will always be remembered, John, trust me' Kasey said and I lost it all. My fist moved before I wanted it to and made its way to Kasey's face but to my utter dismay, it passed right through her. I punched her again and again but only hit air.

"Dad!...Dad…listen to me…don't listen to her. She wants revenge for what you did to her dad. Don't listen to the woman…DAD!" I tried frantically to call to him in vain. My heart literally dropped when I saw him stand up, his face full of determination.

"DAD! DAD! Wait…. DAD..we need you Dad…please don't..don't do whatever it is….please" I let my tears fall as I held on to Dad's leg as if it were life. I was not going to let him do it. I was not going to let this vamp do this to our family. Dad hesitated for a while as if trying to consider my pleas.

"Go John, don't waste anymore time" the bitch said. And that was it. Dad stormed out of the room. I stumbled and tried to follow him. But as I tried to step out the door, I simply could not. An invisible force seemed to hold me from going out. I put all my strength but just could not get past it.

"I have jinxed the room Dean" Kasey said. Damn you, witch! I could barely control my rage as I turned to face her.

"Kasey. Stop him. Please." I begged and let the tears fall down my cheeks. "We are all sorry for your Dad Kasey come on, you know better than that….you understand he's our pillar...he" I could say no more. She still looked remorseless and I wondered why I couldn't see her true face earlier.

"Dean It was the only option. You have to live." She said, her expression full of ice water. Was that a smile she just gave or was it me imagining it?

"JUST STOP HIM, damn it! Hey you know I won't let you live if I come back, don't you? Huh?" I tried the threaten method, with little hopes that it would work.

No seriously, if she knew I was witnessing all of this, she definitely knew I would come after her once I was back. She knew me well enough for that. Then why would she do it? Nothing made sense. She was one of the most calm and collected persons he had ever met. And her coming to get revenge for something that happened a decade ago out of the blue seemed unsettling. But the situation at hand was the hurtful truth. She had proven to be this revenge driven maniac and I stared at her wanting to slit her filthy throat.

"Dean...know one thing...I did not do this to get revenge or something. Just know it" she said softly and left the room.

"WAIT, you BITCH! Let me out of here! Kasey!" I called after her again trying to get past the door only to be held back.

"SAM! SAMMY! STOP DAD! ANYONE!" I sobbed and felt my knees go weak. "Dad" I let out a whimper and lay on the hard floor.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and turned to look and found Tessa standing at the door with pain in her eyes.

"I have been sent back here to do a job." She said.

"Help me get out of here. Help me warn Sam. My Dad is in danger." I said with a new surge of hope. I got up and walked to her. "Tessa hurry, that girl Kasey, we shouldn't have trusted her. Come on, we don't have time"

Tessa didn't budge and I lost my cool. "Get me out, damn it!" I yelled and saw her flinch.

"Dean I'm so sorry, I would have said congratulations under different circumstances but now I guess…..I'm just sorry, Dean. Goodbye." She said and before I knew anything, she touched me and everything went black.

Dean woke up and saw white light and ….faces . Frantic faces of people clad in white. It took a few seconds for him to realize what had happened. He forced his brain to remember the night of the fight and accident. He remembered Sam shoot his dad on the thigh but then everything went black. He remembered nothing after that. He felt miraculously energetic and every cell was urging to get off the damn hospital bed. Hell, he was more than fine. Why were everybody fussing so much?

"Hey…hey.!." he started to sit up but was held back.

"Calm down Dean, stay still." Said one of the docs.

"Dad?! SAMMY?!" Dean yelled.

"Stay still-"

"Doctor! There's an emergency!" a nurse screamed and led the main doctor outside leaving Dean with the others in charge.

The word emergency hit Dean like a hammer. What if it was his Dad?

"GET OFF ME!" Dean jumped so loud that all had to back away. Dean yanked away the tubes from his arm and got up on his feet. He stormed out of the room despite the doctors' pleas for him to stay.

He wobbled as he followed frantic nurses and doctors into one single room at the end of the corridor. He went inside to see Sam standing there barely breathing. Dean looked confused at where Sam was staring and his heart stopped. On the single bed lay his hero, his father John Winchester. The doctors were inserting tubes and some were pumping his chest and others simply adjusted machines. Sam saw Dean and his eyes widened with fear.

"Sam" Dean croaked. "What happened to him." He barely made it.

"I don't know. He was all fine and then… he just… he passed out." Sam said painfully, a horrifying dread over his face.

"This… this is not possible…Sammy" Dean breathed hard as he saw the hope fading in the eyes of the doctors. They were now moving less fast and Dean wanted to strangle each ones neck. THEY COULDN'T JUST LET GO!

Suddenly the doctor pumping John's chest, stopped. The people were conversing in technical terms that Dean wasn't paying attention to. He saw the machine reading which let out a low beep continuously. He let out a sigh of deep defeat and regret. To Sam and Dean's horror the other staff stepped behind, their faces showing it all.

"Okay, that's it everybody, I call it" one of them said lowly. "Time of death: 10:41 a.m"

Dean brain brought to him all the pieces and bits and shreds of memories made with his dad by his side. His first hunt, the day his dad was so proud of his 8 year old son. The day his father had passed on the Impala to Dean, and even the time when John had started to call him the 'good soldier'.

Dean literally couldn't breathe. It was as if his lungs were all screaming with not air but vile acid in them. His heart felt like a huge embolism that could burst open any time. His knees buckled and his head started to spin. His dad…of course he wasn't dead. Dean laughed to himself. How could John Winchester be _dead_? Seriously, he wanted to laugh at himself for even thinking that. Dean had to wake himself from this cruel nightmare. This was killing him.

"Dean? Dean." He heard Sam's voice. "Get up, Dean"

"Sammy?" Dean sat up and looked around. "He's really gone, isn't he?" he said silently.

Sam hung his head and Dean saw tears I his brothers face. He gulped hard and realized his mouth was dry.

"Come on, we have to clear things" Dean said after a pause that seemed to last a lifetime.

They were in a spare room in the hospital where it stank of antiseptics and death. Dean packed their bags, including John's without saying a word. He felt surprisingly numb. While he could hear Sam's painful breaths he searched for tears but found none. He got up and headed towards the door and stopped.

Kasey stood in the door her face pulled in her best, emotion proof poker face without a crease on her forehead. So unlikely for someone who was in front of a person who had just lost their loved one. That was Kasey, the girl whom he once had started to admire and even like. Dean laughed inside. How could he have been such a jerk? Had he actually fallen for someone like her? Kasey now walked slowly towards him and he recollected every torturous moment of the time he was a ghost and she, a monster.

Even before he knew it, his stone fist made contact with her smooth warm cheek and he knew he had broken something. He heard Sam gasp as Kasey fell onto the table, totally taken off guard. Even before she recovered, his iron fist punched her in the stomach and she coughed blood. Such was the impact, such was the rage and pain of loss.

"Dean!" Sam caught him before he made another move towards the crumpled Kasey who now struggled to get back on her feet. "Dean calm Down! What are you… what's wrong… hey!" Sam said as Dean broke away from his brother's restraint.

"Get lost before I kill you" he said calmly.

"Dean-" Kasey started to say.

"Shut that hole in your face. And just go kill yourself, bitch." Dean said, in an eerily calm tone.

Kasey got up and took her fallen bag and nodded.

"I promise you will never see me again" Kasey said hoarsely and turned around to leave.

That was something which would have made Dean extremely disturbed if the past few days would not have occurred but they had and now these words only seemed to sound soothing to his pained ears. He sincerely never wanted see her cruel, emotionless face again. He swore he saw a small smile on the woman's face as she left the room.

But what confused him was that the smile was not evil. It was a sad smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading? How was the drama guys? Dean really hates Kasey now. That's sad but don't worry,things will mend between them. Please review. Will update really soon! The next chapter is going to be an original story not one of the episodes. I have a great concept in mind!**


	3. 3 Lets paint the leaves Green

**Original Story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean or any other characters from this amazing show. They belong to Eric Kripke. But I do own Kasey Daley Mueller. And in my mind she is played by Gemma Arterton with burgundy hair. Thank you!**

 **Authors Note: So here is my first original Fanfic! It happens 6 months after 'in my time of dying' when Dean is still dealing with John's death. Please leave comments whether you like the original one or the episode based ones. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Ash informs Sam and Dean about the mysterious deaths in a town called Red Lodge in Montana. The boys head there and unexpectedly run into Kasey whom they haven't seen in months since she made John kill himself.

 **Red Lodge, Montana.**

It was almost past midnight as Dean drove on the roads of Montana. He glanced at Sam who was fast asleep in the passenger's seat. He had been driving for 8 hours straight stopping just for lunch and gas. His legs ached and eyelids felt heavier than ever. Just when sleep was overcoming his senses, his cell phone rang, the sound of Metallica filling the car and Dean mentally thanked whoever had called. The screen read 'Ash' and Dean smiled to himself before answering.

"What's up Ash."

"Another lady dead in Red Lodge. Body found 20 minutes ago. If I were you I'd hurry buddy." Ash said in his drawling voice.

"Yeah. Will be there in another hour. Hey um.. can you run me through the deaths again?" Dean focused on what Ash would say now.

"Yeah sure thing. 6 deaths in a week, all in the same street, cause of death is not specific. You could call it a very bad coincidence and bad luck but we know better, don't we? Victims age from 4 day old baby to 50 year old man."

Dean's concentration returned at the news. What kind of thing kills a 4 day old infant?

"Alright Ash, keep me posted. I'll call you back." Dean said and hung up and stepped on the accelerator.

"Dean I'm sure it can wait till morning." Sam reasoned as they pulled in front of the dead woman's home where her body was found.

"No we can't. What if another less than a month old kid dies while we snore?" Dean snapped, pulling out his suit and fake ID's.

"But we don't even know what it is. In the morning I can come here talk to the sheriff and the neighbours whereas you go check the body, like we always do."

"Grab this." Dean tossed Sam's ID to him, and closed the trunk with a thud. He came to Sam's side of the car and leaned in. "Look, if you want to stay here, you can. I can't just sit with my thumb up my ass when something is killing babies around here." Dean said sternly and walked towards the ambulances.

"Hello sheriff, this is agent Kennedy and my partner agent Grohl from the Homeland Security." Both the brothers flashed their ID's. "

Sheriff Goodwin scowled. "Who informed you about this? I mean we were going to but-"

"We have our sources sheriff. Now if you please share with us the details of the case..."Dean replied curtly.

"Mandy Burlington, 32 year old widow, a teacher of History in the local school...She was found drowned in her pool by her 11 year old son, Logan. He claims she had gone to switch off the pool lights and secure their dog to the kennel and the next thing he heard was her screaming for help as she drowned.

"Well that's weird." Sam muttered to Dean as the sheriff took leave. "Hey look I think we should ask the kid." Sam pointed to a shaken boy who sat on the porch.

"Logan? Hey buddy can we ask a few questions if you don't mind?" Sam asked softly.

The dark haired boy looked scared but nodded.

"Do you think your mother could have slipped and fallen into the pool? I mean could she swim?"

"Mum could swim alright." The boy gulped. "But the switches for the lights are nowhere near the pool...Why would she go near it?"

"Another quick question. Did you notice anything weird in the past few days? You know, anything that stands out or peculiar?" Dean asked. "Your mom acting strange, any of the neighbours doing anything suspicious."

Logan bit his lip clearly in a nervous way. "No. Nothing. But it was an accident right?" He asked fearfully.

Sam stepped closer to the young boy and sat on his knee to face him directly. "We don't know that yet. Look Logan, hiding anything from us will only slow the investigation down. Whatever you know, no matter how strange it is, you need to tell us."

Logan looked at the ground, before facing the brothers. "I think there was someone in our yard tonight, just before mum went to the poolside."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and Sam encouraged Logan to go on.

"The person was hooded. I just saw a shadow or a silhouette. I don't know, I might just be dreaming." Logan looked really disturbed and Dean motioned Sam to let the boy be.

"Thanks Logan. Listen if you need any help or can think of anything, call us." Sam smiled and left the boy alone.

The boys scoured the whole place for anything unusual but found nothing out place.

"What do you think? There's nothing here Dean . Maybe the boy thought he saw something. Or maybe it was his mother's shadow. " Sam said, tired of bending and checking behind every bush.

"Or maybe someone just dropped off a hex bag and we're just being too whiney about it." Dean said pointedly.

"Or maybe it's just too dark and we should come back again tomorrow morning." Sam retorted. "Dean come on, the world won't end if we wait for just a few more hours for the sun!"

"Yeah maybe not for us. That boy just saw his mother die Sam. That's as close to the end of the world as it can get." Dean scolded.

Sam remained silent to grasp what his brother had just said. He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. But tell me one thing Dean, what is making you so cranky these days Dean."

Dean looked up from where he was crouched. "Oh no, we're not having that bull talk again. You saying I've changed and I'm no longer the old me and how you loved the old me better, me saying shut up every time. You know what you're right. We should come back in the morning. Come on." Dean got up and started walking towards the Impala.

"I'm betting on witchcraft." Dean declared as he stepped out of the shower. Sam sat on the computer accessing the local news feed.

"Yeah I'd say the same, considering, all six people died of different reasons. Sudden pneumonia, freak accident in garage, car crash, pool drowning."

"So we should be looking for hex bags. Witches man, hate 'em." Dean muttered.

"There are about 20 houses on that street and as for now, 6 of them have been marked, in no particular order."

" _Marked_? Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Could you make it sound more witchy?"

"Do you have any other word in mind?" Sam chuckled. "And one more thing...most of these deaths, five to be precise have happened either at night or early morning."

Dean looked up at Sam. "And according to Logan, the intruder was sneaking around, just before his mom drowned. Things do add up." Dean made an acknowledging face.

"Alright we don't know that for sure." Sam held a finger.

"Of course we do. What if this intruder is a witch, dropping hex bags wherever he or she goes?"

"I don't know Dean-" Sam said hesitantly.

"Why are you trying so hard to overlook this? We have looked into things for less. Come on Sam, 6 deaths in a week, every one from one of the homes on this poor bastard of a street, all happening at night. And we have a mysterious shadow slash silhouette. Sounds pretty good to me. What more do you want? 'Come find me' messages in blood on the walls?" Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Sam sighed. "Alright. I guess it's our thing then..."

"Okay, I'll go to the morgue tomorrow first thing and you have a talk with the neighbours." Dean dried his hair with the towel.

"Yeah sure" Sam agreed but looked at Dean who was now staring ahead. "Man you need some serious sleep. Why don't you crash."

"Don't worry I'm good." Dean said, slipping on a T shirt.

"No you're not. Look, I don't care if you get mad and start throwing punches like the last time but you need to address this Dean."

Dean gave a dirty expression. "Address what."

"This thing. The way you've been acting. Like some crazed up hunter, working 24/7. I know you'll be pissed the moment I say this but right after dad-"

"Shut up Sam." Dean warned.

"Okay I will but you're not handling this well. That's the truth." Sam pointed out.

"Okay. Nice talk brother. You got me there. I should sleep. Set the alarm to 6 in the morning. And don't snore loud" Dean pointed his index finger at Sam raising an eyebrow as Sam shook his head in disbelief. Without a second word, he crashed onto the bed.

"Hey did you find anything?" Dean spoke to Sam the next morning on the phone as he returned from the morgue.

"No man, they're just a bunch of mourning people. Nothing seemed remotely suspicious. Dean I'm starting to think this could just be another bad, really bad circumstantial coincidence-"

"Sam in all these years when has it ever been that?" Dean said as he drove past the hospital. "There's some witchy about this. I can feel it. Hell, I can smell it."

"I'll meet you at this restaurant 'Udipi' once I'm done talking to Mrs. Havisham. Old lady's supposed to know a lot about this place. Don't take long" Sam said and hung up.

Sam's POV:  
Sam walked into the well kept front yard of Mrs Havisham who lived with her son and grandson. He saw the front door open before he climb up the porch steps. A young lady emerged out, followed by an elderly lady.

"Arielle dear take care. Send little Amy my regards." The old lady smiled and Arielle thanked her, wishing her the same.

"May I help you?" Mrs Havisham asked sweetly to Sam who pulled out his badge.

"Ma'am I'm agent Grohl, Homeland Security. I'm here about the sad deaths of Amanda Burlington, Sidney Francois and others.."

"Oh. It's the saddest thing to happen in a while now. Please come in." She led Sam into her house.

"How was Amanda as a person, may I ask? Was she having any trouble with anything or anyone recently ?" Sam asked as they sat in the living room.

"No she was doing pretty well. She was a lovely person, agent. And that boy of hers..Logan, God help him through this tough time...Agent it was an accident right?" She asked, curious.

"We can't conclude anything now ma'am. Because Logan claims to have seen an intruder at night." Sam said and saw Mrs Havisham getting worried.

"So you think-"

"Like I said we're not concluding anything. Is there anything else you can tell us ma'am? Do you think any of your other neighbours saw someone breaking in or something at night?"

"Oh my god agent, are you saying all these deaths could be connected?" She asked, clearly scared.

"Could be. Don't know yet. Any news like that ma'am?" Sam pressed onto the question.

"Not that I know of..." She said, and wiped her really sweaty forehead. "Excuse me..." She said, breathing heavily.

"Okay then I'll take your leave. Here's my card if you think of anything – ma'am? Are you okay?" Sam asked, alarmed when he saw the woman clutching her chest with a pained expression. She was breathing really heavy and sweating profusely.

"I...I feel uneasy...I can't breathe...Ohhhh" She looked like she could faint anytime. Sam held her shoulders and gave her a glass of water before dialling 911 and calling for an ambulance. Then a thought struck him. The woman Arielle.

"Mrs. Havisham. Where was Arielle sitting?!" He asked in a hurry.

"What are saying? Please get me help. ...I can't" She collapsed on the floor, in Sam's arms, writhing in pain.

"No no no...hang on Mrs. Havisham..dammit." Sam let her go and started looking for a hex bag. He ferociously checked underneath the couch cushions, the floor, under the carpet and the nearby drawers, but in vain. He was so busy finding it that he didn't realize that the room had gone silent. Sam turned to the old lady in dread and found her eyes wide open, vision unfocused. Sam breathed hard in defeat, running a hand through his long hair.

"What the hell man. What's going on on that street?" Dean pinched his eyebrows as they returned to their motel room. It was almost dark outside by now.

"Dude I did NOT like how that Arielle sounded." Sam admitted. "There's something fishy about that lady."

Dean scowled. "Sammy now that I think was pure coincidence. She looked innocent to me. I mean you heard her. Her daughters sick..does she look the type of woman who'd go in breaking into people's homes at night? Plus she moved in here just a month ago and hardly anybody knows her." Dean explained.

"Then what Dean. We have scoured the entire street and all the homes thrice now. No hex bags, no nothing. We literally have no lead. Dean if we don't do anything I bet by tomorrow morning, we'll have another dead person." Sam said fearfully. "Should we call someone? Bobby? Ellen? Ka-"

"No." Dean snapped and got up, grabbing his jacket. "I'll go get dinner and then let's think of something."

"Dean-"

"Hey they won't know what we don't know already. It's definitely a witch thing. We first need to nab that hooded figure, if there is any." Dean justified. "I'll be back in half an hour. By the way I'm getting those awesome crispy gigantic rolls from that Indian restaurant. What about you."

Sam chuckled. "It's called a Masala Dosa and yeah I'll have that too."

It was almost 10 when the Impala passed through the notorious street. He was surprised when he saw all the lights in the homes, switched off. Seriously? Did nobody stay up late in this town? Dean slowly and silently pulled Baby to the side of the road where he was sure it was dark enough to be hidden.

It had been 30 long minutes since he had been waiting when his phone rang.

"Dean. Where the hell are you. What's taking you so long?" Sam complained.

"Shh. I'm here on the street. There's a high chance our mystery person might show up at anytime now."

"What? Do you want me to come?"

"No, no. Just stay put. I'll call if I need you." Dean said and held his tongue when he saw something move on the corner of the street. It was definitely a person. Their mystery intruder had come out to make tonight's move.

"I gotta go Sammy." He hung up and slowly slipped out of the car, gun and knife secured where he wanted them. He walked in the shadows, trying to be invisible. The person wore an oversized black hoodie and had their back to Dean making it difficult for him to judge the gender and built. Dean stopped in his tracks, confused, trying to analyse what the person was up to. Whoever it was, they were acting strange. The person was moving house to house, stopping by the front yard, peeking in, looking for something and moving forward to the next home. Till now the person had only covered homes that hadn't been 'marked'. Dean kept his sharp vision on the person making sure they didn't drop anything suspicious.

Then all of a sudden the figure actually entered the front yard of Mrs. Havisham's home. Dean put a hand on his gun full of witch killing bullets, ready to pull it out and started moving towards the home. Mrs Havisham still had a son and an 11 year old grandson and he wasn't going to let anyone get hurt tonight.

Dean stealthily slipped into the gate and looked around for his guy. Amongst the thick growth bushes by the wall, the figure was on their knees, bent over, doing something that Dean couldn't see. When he was close enough, he had a second for concluding what was going on.

Dean pulled the person back with force and hit their forehead with the butt of his gun. The person let out a muffled cry fell back and Dean almost sat on the intruder, holding the nozzle right between the eyebrows, ready to fire.

Kasey Daley Mueller's terror stricken eyes stared back at him. Dean was felt so shaken out of place that no one moved for a good five seconds.

"Dean?" Kasey breathed hard, trying to adjust herself under his weight. "Don't shoot."

This was the girl whom he had once taken a liking for. He had grown too fond of her. Her chocolate brown eyes were the same intense ones that threw him off guard every single time. The burgundy hair that contrasted her pale skin so well looked smooth in the moonlight, even though a small trickle of blood now marred her forehead. Then the other memories came flooding through. For just a second, he had forgotten that this girl was responsible for their father being dead now. Dean realized he had not moved the gun away.

"What the hell were you doing there?" He asked, gritting his teeth, pressing the barrel harder into her skin. It made sense. Kasey was a witch here. She always claimed to be a 'good witch' but her deeds left him doubtful now.

"Will you get off me? Maybe then I'll tell you." She croaked. Dean remembered her, taunting John in the hospital that day and seethed in anger, as if it had happened just now. He put a hand to her throat and put enough pressure for her to feel uneasy.

"Sneaking around innocent people's homes, planting hex bags in the ground, are we Kasey?" He hissed, increasing the pressure.

"What? Dean stop it!" She struggled, trying to yank his hand away.

"We knew it was a witch, who would have thought it would be you? Well, I'd say it was very foolish on your part to show up before me...when were you known for keeping promises?" Dean increased the pressure one final time before releasing her windpipe. Dean slid off her but clutched her hoodie in a fist and kept the gun pointed.

Kasey coughed, trying to recover from the asphyxiation.

"Speak. I won't hesitate to put one of these into your smart brain. What were you doing there? Go on, pick up whatever the hell you put in the soil." Dean motioned to the spot which seemed bald compared to the plants around it.

"Dammit Dean, I didn't put anything harmful there!" Kasey hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"Oh really?" Dean yanked her to the spot and dug the loose soil with his feet. A small bag which looked everything like a hex appeared in the soil. Dean glared at her for explanation. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket before dragging her out of the Havishams' yard.

"Dean listen to me. It's not what you think it is!" Kasey yelled when they were near the Impala.

"You mean that wasn't a freaking hex bag?" He pointed back the gun to her head. "Just tell me why you're doing it and I'll make it quick."

Kasey ran a hand through her hair. "Dean that hex bag I put in was a counter spell. You shouldn't have picked it up."

"I said I want the reason. Not some pretty story."

"It's the truth! If you just calm down, I'll explain everything!" She yelled. "I am not the one killing them Dean. Something else is. And the hex you have in your pocket is a temporary counter spell."

Dean studied her sceptically. If this had been six months ago, he would have trusted her in the blink of an eye. "What do you mean something else?"

"I have a theory. But it's one hell of a theory, you might wanna let Sam in on this too." She sighed.

"What makes you think I'll let you see Sam. Just because he is a little soft on you doesn't mean you use his support to make your crooked way back into our lives." Dean snapped.

Kasey sighed in defeat. "Fine. This whole street was cursed okay? Almost a century ago." Kasey explained. "They say there was this woman-"

"Alright get in the car." Dean said disdainfully and motioned with the gun.

"Dean I'm sorry I had to break the pro-" Kasey started to say as they got out of the car outside the motel room.

"Shut up." Dean snapped. "You tell the damn story and then you're out of my sight."

"Fair enough." She said, mainly to herself.

"Dean what the hell-" Sam stopped short when he saw who stood behind his brother. "Kasey? What are doing here?"

"Guess who our intruder was?" Dean said wryly as he removed his jacket.

Sam stared at them, his jaws open. "What? You mean you were the one Logan saw yesterday at his house?"

"What're you talking about? I came to town today evening." Kasey frowned.

Dean glared at her, dumbstruck. "Okay now you're lying through your teeth. The kid saw someone in his yard yesterday. Just like what you were doing. Sneaking."

"I'm not lying Dean. I came here three hours ago." Kasey held her ground.

Dean seemed to believe her but looked at Sam incredulously. "What, so now we have another trespasser apart from Kasey here? Just great. What the hell is happening in this town" He pinched his brows.

"Okay okay. Like I said I think I know what's going on." Kasey intervened. "Maybe that'll explain this situation."

"Okay then. Spit it out." Dean said tiredly.

"Almost a century ago, a woman had come here, from across the ocean. Our street here was the only inhabited area at that time. She hoped for a place to live and expected to be welcomed but things went wrong. The village accused her of practicing witchcraft and drove her away in disgrace. Turns out she actually was a witch and a pretty major one. So she left a curse behind for revenge. Every household that will ever live hear will face untimely inevitable deaths every once in a while." Kasey paused to see if the brothers were with her.

"Alright but why now all of a sudden?" Dean asked.

"I never said I was done." Kasey said before continuing. "This woman is a legend amongst witches. She was the head of the Grand Coven. She was Scottish with fiery red hair-"

"We don't want the chic's biodata. Skip to the part where we save people." Dean interrupted rudely.

"Her name was Rowena. Here me out, Dean, almost everything related to witchcraft ends or begins with her. Who knows one day you might run into another one of her stunts." Kasey pursed her lips. "Then came along her rival, another super witch. Olivette. Olivette made it her life's aim to undo whatever Rowena had done. So she stopped by here and studied the spell Rowena had cast. And she came up with a sole solution." Kasey paused again.

"What was it." Sam asked, excited.

"A Holy Basil plant." Kasey said. "She planted this elixir of a herb outside each of the houses, alongside the street, everywhere. This plant is native to the Indian subcontinent. It's worshipped in Hinduism. Every Hindu household has one in their front yard. It is supposed to ward off black magic."

"So Rowena was the crazy bitch and Olivette the good gal."

"Why are people dying now Kasey?" Dean asked again.

"Because someone has been ripping the plant off by the roots, one by one, from each of the front yards." Kasey said grimly. "You take out the plant, someone from the house dies within an hour."

"So the shadow Logan had seen yesterday-" Sam said.

"Was that of the person who had just pulled out the basil plant out of Logan's yard." Kasey completed.

"Why would anybody want so many random people dead?" Dean wondered.

"Somebody who moved in new to town. Somebody who felt unwelcome by the people. Dean? Ring a bell?" Sam asked Dean clearly referring to Arielle.

"Or someone who actually needs the plant." Kasey added and both the brothers turned to her.

"What?" Sam scowled.

"Well, there are all kinds of myths around this plant. Noone knows which ones true which ones not. It's juice mixed with a few other things can provide immortality, it can cure any fatal disease etc..."

"Hold on. But you're saying there's no permanent cure to this spell? And I'm talking gardening here. Can't we just have a final solution?" Dean asked.

"Hello. We're talking about the greatest witch of all times here. I have no clue what spell she put. And I doubt anybody else does. I'm afraid we'll have to literally ask her about it." Kasey grimaced.

"It was a century ago. She's got to be dead right? Of course not. The greatest witch of all times I get it." Dean added when he saw Kasey start to argue again.

"I have a feeling you guys will run into her someday. But now? The only option is to plant that herb again." Kasey said dryly.

"What do we do about Arielle?" Sam quipped in.

"Sam do we really know it's Arielle?" Dean asked.

"Dean she said her child was sick. Maybe she has no idea what she's doing is killing people. We have to talk to her."

"Alright then lets go." Dean said and they left the room.

They rang the bell on Arielle's door and waited. One of the rooms was lighted, so they knew she was inside, unless that was her daughter and mommy had gone for another round of basil roots.

When even after 10 minutes of waiting nobody answered, Dean pulled out his lock pick.

"If it's not her, we're screwed." He said as the door clicked open. The trio walked quietly towards the lighted room.

The door was open and they saw Arielle sitting with her back to them. A little girl of about 7 lay in front of her on the bed, looking really sick.

"Mommy don't cry." The girl said in the feeblest voice.

"I'm not, sweetheart. Come on, drink this up." Arielle held a glass to the girl's lips.

"Arielle." Dean said quietly not to startle the them.

"Shh. I know who you are, but she is not here." Arielle sniffled a sob. "She is gone."

"What are you talking about." Dean asked, a little softer this time.

Arielle turned to them, her eyes bloodshot. "All I wanted to do was save my baby!" She said, her lips trembling. She wept painfully.

"Listen. Were you the one taking all the basil plants out?" Sam asked and Arielle nodded.

"But I didn't know people were dying because of that I swear." She said immediately. "I am ready to face any consequence, as long as my baby gets well. You are hunters. The bitch told me you were hunters."

"Who?" Kasey asked in dread.

"She wouldn't give a name. She had these fiery red locks and a weird accent...She said if I stole those plants, they could save my daughter. But she tricked me!" Arielle shrieked in agony.

"Rowena." Kasey whispered in shock.

"All this while, she wasn't helping my baby, she was making hr more sick!...She betrayed me...God!" Arielle cried and Sam stepped forward to console her.

"Where did she go? When did she leave? We can track her down." Sam asked.

Arielle shook her head. "She didn't say anything. She just said my Amy couldn't be saved now. All this time the thing she was giving my child to drink wasn't medicine...it was something to make her death come quicker... "

"Damn she really is a bitch." Dean muttered, averting his eyes, unable to see Arielle mourn.

A small whimper caught all their attention. Arielle rushed to her daughters side."Honey? Are you okay."

"I love you Mommy." The girl whispered.

"Love you more baby." Arielle said cheerfully.

"Hey if you have the plant...we can do something." Kasey rushed forward. She took the glass from Arielle's hand and tried to give it to the little girl.

"It won't work." Arielle whispered. "It won't work if you steal it. That's what she said."

"What? Then what's it for her? It won't work for her either." Kasey pointed out, in confusion.

Arielle smiled bitterly. "I gave it to her. She didn't have to steal."

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered.

Sam and Dean knew the look of a dying person and felt their own eyes moisten. The girls vision dimmed but she never closed her eyes. That was the saddest part. One could see the life force leave the body through the eyes. It demonstrated what really made a bag of meat and bones live.

Nobody said anything for the next five minutes. Arielle slowly stood up, calmer now. She turned to the brothers and Kasey and started walking towards the door past them. She stopped in front of Dean and before he could comprehend, she snatched the gun from his hand and pulled the trigger on her temple.

"Arielle No!" Dean yelled but the gunshot masked his shocked voice. The mother's lifeless body slumped forward and Dean caught her.

Everybody was on shock. Dean laid the body gently on the floor and looked up at Kasey in anger.

"Is that it? Or is there anything else?" He asked.

Kasey let out a weary sigh and walked out of the room unable to stand the morbid atmosphere and the boys followed her out.

Sam and Kasey watched Dean as he planted the basil seeds in the ground of the last home on the street.

"Thanks Kase. We wouldn't have done it without you." Sam said.

"Done what? We didn't win this one Sam. 8 people still died. Arielle and her daughter still died." Kasey said blankly. "I gotta go."

Sam nodded. "Take care. If you run into Rowena, give us a call"

Kasey smiled. "You talk like she's my classmate in the school of black I won't be surprised if she goes undercover. Witches of her decree only come out of hiding once in a while. They count in decades. I don't even want to know what she wants those basil plants for."

"Okay...I need to make a call. See you Kasey." Sam said when he saw Dean coming and walked away.

"You haven't left yet?" Dean said coldly not even glancing at her.

"Was about to." Kasey sighed, grabbing her bag from the Impala. "I won't say I'll see you Dean, coz you might break my jaw again." She smiled.

Dean looked at her with hard eyes. "You think by cracking your mild jokes you'll get around this? Make me forget what you did. Sam doesn't get it. Because he never witnessed what I had to. Tell me Kasey, tell me truthfully. Why did you do it? Why did you provoke my dad when you knew there were other ways to save me. We could have pawned the Colt to the Yellow Eyes for my soul. That would have worked just fine. Then why did you bring Dad into it?!" Dean said through his teeth.

"You didn't want the explanation then. Why now?"

Dean's eyes were shiny and outrageous at the same time. "Because I want to know dammit!"

"I want to know why someone who we trusted so much decided to take such piss poor decisions. And it doesn't add up Kasey. You go to the world and yell out loud, emboss it on your dad's headstone, I don't care. I am NOT gonna believe you did it for revenge." Dean's face shook with anger.

"Believe what you want to Dean, I don't give a rats ass. Goodbye." Kasey started walking away when Dean grabbed her arm.

"No you don't get to do that." He hissed. "You're going to tell me what exactly happened that day. So that for ONCE, I have a peaceful mind!" He yelled at the end.

Kasey narrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "That reaper wouldn't have left the place without a soul that day. So I worked up a spell to let it take your dad instead of you! John Winchester got my father killed for no good reason. I hated him dearly for that and wanted my revenge. What is so difficult for you to understand? So I had a plan that killed him and saved you. Two birds with one stone Dean." Kasey spat venom.

"Oh yeah? Then where's the colt? We can't find it. I know Dad had it with him. Where is it now? " Dean tightened his grip around her arm.

"It's with Yellow Eyes." Kasey looked to the ground.

"That's what I figured." Dean let go of her hand in disgust. "Who are Kasey? I might just say you have been helping Yellow Eyes since ever. Hell, you can be Rowena's aid, who came here to through us off track with the stupid story about the stupid plant and help her get away. You could be anyone right now Kasey." Dean looked at her in wonder.

"You're right. I could be anyone. But guess what Dean, evil or not, I'm the least of your worries. Why don't you get your in the actual game instead of figuring out whether I can be your friend or not." Kasey snapped.

"Oh that ship has sailed." Dean said a little too soon. He stepped back in finality.

Kasey smiled to herself. "I know." She said and turned to walk away.

Dean watched her leave and noticed for the first time, her hair seemed longer. For a girl who had always kept her hair like Jack did in Titanic, this length was long. It brushed her shoulders as she walked. She turned her head, on last time and smiled. Dean's balance shook at that smile. It was the same sad beautiful one that she had given him before leaving the hospital. As he watched her disappear, Dean knew that smile would haunt him till the next time they would meet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Note: The next chapter will be an episode based one...Monster at the end of the book! Excited about it...Will post within a week! Thank you! Don't forget to review! :))**


	4. 4 Born under a Bad Sign

**Born Under a Bad Sign**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean or any other characters from this amazing show. They belong to Eric Kripke. But I do own Kasey Daley Mueller. And in my mind she is played by Gemma Arterton with burgundy hair. Thank you!**

 **Authors Note: This chapter is set in the second season when the brothers are trying to figure out what's wrong with Sam and his visions and all. I wanted to show Kasey's role in this. It's a fun chapter! Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

Kasey

This was perfect. The car that I was driving had to break down here, in the middle of nowhere. At 2 in the morning. I would have started walking if it weren't for the eight year old girl sleeping in the backseat. We were 20 minutes away from Bobby's and I debated whether to risk a little and wake the girl up and ask her to follow me in pitch darkness or risk a lot more and call Bobby for help. He would surely kill me through phone. I tried to move my dislocated left shoulder and gasped when the pain hit me sharply.

Please be in a good mood, please be in a good mood...

"Whoever the hell this is, it better be important." Bobby's voice cracked through my phone.

"Bobby it's me. I need a favor." I said not knowing what to except next.

"Who's me?" I heard him frown. Come on. There was no way he couldn't place my now faint English accent.

"Kasey." I sensed the uncomfortable pause.

"What do you want." Bobby said, his voice going cold.

"My car broke down. I'm twenty minutes to your north near the bridge...could you-"

"No I couldn't. Start walking, you'll find a motel before an hour." Bobby's voice lost volume and I knew he would hand up if I didn't come up with something.

"Hey wait! Lee Chambers' daughter is asleep in my backseat Bobby. I'm asking this for her." I breathed. Would it be enough?

"Krissy?" Bobby asked, the coldness wearing off a bit.

"Yes. Lee told me to drop her at your place. He'll pick her up tomorrow morning." I explained innocently. I heard Bobby sigh and smiled. The old man had soft spots for kids, clearly.

"I'm coming." He muttered. " For the girl." He added to make his point.

"Of course. Thanks." I said before hanging up and waiting for one of Bobby's cars to show up.

Within the next half an hour, we were on our way to The Singer Salvage yard. Krissy was a sound sleeper. She hadn't even frowned when Bobby carried her into his car. I was just glad that we didn't have to handle a frantic girl who would inevitably ask for her father.

"I'm sorry for you know..." Bobby said slowly. " Earlier."

I held back a startled scoff. What? " What? I don't know Bobby...It's alright I guess.." I said smiling to myself, staring away at the passing wilderness.

"Whatever twisted thing went down that day in the hospital...something tells me it was all John's thinking and deciding. It was his game, wasn't it?" Bobby asked, his eyes not leaving the road.

I didn't answer for a while. "He didn't force me. He just asked me to trust him." I faced Bobby. " And I did. He said it was better like this for everyone. For me, for him, the boys and the world. It wasn't like I had to make a hard decision. The choice was clear."

Bobby scowled at me and I returned it in confusion.

"What" I asked.

"Do you think the world is blind girl? I mean the way you look at Dean when he's around...any lifeless fat book in my library could point out you've got the hots for him. And I know for a fact that the feeling was mutual for you guys before you decided to drop a bomb on it. " Bobby said pointedly and shook his head at himself.

"What? Shut up." I scoffed but immediately faced away. I was pretty damn sure my pale cheeks would give it all away. And this was Bobby. He was the smartest alcoholic old man she'd ever known.

"Yeah. Shutting up. That's always kinda been my thing-"

"Bobby what do you think about angels?" I asked, cutting him in between, dying to change the subject however possible.

"Excuse me?"

"Angels. You know like the opposite of demons."

Bobby glanced at me a few times like I had lost my mind.

"Excuse me?" He made a dirty face.

"You heard me" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't help asking what on earth makes you think there could be something like that?"

"Well there are demons for starters. There are good people and bad people. There's night and day...what if there are good powerful guys-"

"Whoa stop there, Jamie Sullivan" Bobby glared at me. "Don't you think all that's a little too good to be true?"

I didn't know what to say. Why was everyone so optimistic about it? I didn't even know if John meant literal haloed, winged angels or just real good people.

Nobody spoke for the rest of the ride. When we reached his old place, Bobby carefully carried Krissy to one of his spare rooms and laid her gently on the bed.

"So how do you know Lee Chambers? I questioned as they walked back to the shabby living room.

"It's a long story...He came here three years ago, his wife's blood still on his shirt, asking how he could kill a particular werewolf." Bobby poured himself a drink. I ignored my heavy eyelids. IT was now near to 5 and the sky was lightening up a little.

Just then, a phone rang from Bobby's kitchen. I knew that was where he kept his zillion phones with the name of officials posted across each one of them to cover up for hunters . A call at this time meant business. Bobby immediately got off his chair and rushed to the kitchen. But then the ringing stopped abruptly.

He stood there waiting for the ring to return but it never did.

"Maybe whoever that was changed their mind." I gave the more positive explanation. Both of us knew what the other one meant.

"Well...in this line of job, no one can be sure.." Bobby sighed and walked back to the hall. "Why don't you go get some –"

Bobby was interrupted by a few knocks on the door. We exchanged weary glances. So far the events were spooky. The old man slowly walked to the door, avoiding creaks on the wooden floor. He peeped through the eye hole and his expression told me the visitor was unexpected.

Bobby turned his head to me and frowned. "It's Sam" He mouthed.

My mouth hung open. The brothers were here? Damn, this was so not good timing. I was NOT ready to deal with Dean now. I debated whether to disappear in one of the rooms and stay there until they were gone but it wasn't that simple. The boys usually stayed in a couple days whenever they visited. I had to freaking think fast. I could get out now from the window...

"Sam" Bobby laughed happily.

"Hey Bobby" I heard Sam's voice.

"It's been a while" Bobby said and Sam chuckled. Wasn't Dean with him? That's weird.

"Come on in." Bobby said and I braced to face the younger, taller Winchester.

Sam walked in and stopped when he saw me. A grin formed on his face. He raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh.

"Kasey." He acknowledged and I smiled. Since when did Sam start getting happy seeing me? I mean, he surely wasn't as pissed as Dean but still Sam and I weren't exactly on friend terms. Not completely anyway.

"Uhhh...she just came here to drop off one of the hunters' kid. She was on her way out..." Bobby informed me. Ouch. Come on, what else was I expecting. It was important for Bobby to let the brothers know he had nothing to do with me.

"No no...it's cool. She can stay.." Sam smiled doing a little movement with his jaw. Which was not Sam like.

"So what brings you?" Bobby asked.

Sam shrugged. "Working a job nearby and I thought I'd stop in to say hey."

Bobby nodded and walked over to the table. "Where's Dean?"

Sam smirked and glanced at me. He kept looking, a little longer than normal and I frowned.

"Holed up somewhere with a girl and a 12 pack.." He said enjoying the change in my expression probably. I didn't know whether to gulp down the hurt or be suspicious about Sam's behaviour

"Huh. Is she pretty?" Bobby asked, just to keep the conversation going I assumed.

"You ask me, he's in way over his head" Sam replied walking over to the adjacent library as Bobby pulled out two bottles. The old guy was pouring something into Sam's drink and that gained back my attention. Bobby emptied the clear liquid from the glass into the bottle. He looked up to my confused self.

"Don't tell me you don't think something's not right." Bobby whispered and I immediately knew that was holy water he had just poured. I nodded and stood up, prepared.

Sam walked back in and Bobby handed him the bottle.

"Well, it's good to see you. To John" Bobby smiled sombrely.

Sam smiled and paused before saying "To dad."

Sam gulped in the holy water and alcohol. And as expected, he doubled over, coughing and hissing, smoke emanating from his mouth. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"What'd you do?" He growled angrily.

Bobby stood over him like boss. "Holy water in your beer. Sam would never have noticed. But then, you are not Sam are you?"

Sam looked at Bobby with malice.

"Don't try to con a con man" Bobby added before punching Sam unconscious.

I helped Bobby tie Sam up in a chair, inside a devil's trap. We had to find out which son of a bitch had possessed Sam's body.

The door bell rang and this time I knew who it was.

"Where is he" Dean's voice showed concern and urgency.

I felt sorry for my fate to be dealing with not one but two rushed Winchesters, one possessed, one pissed. I heard Dean's footsteps stop right behind me.

"What the- Do you want to explain this Bobby?" Dean asked Bobby angrily. "Don't tell me you've been working with her"

"You have a possessed brother to take care of. Why don't you head there first?" I snapped.

Dean glared at me with all the hatred on the world and I held myself from wincing.

"Just get out. We don't need you here." Dean said curtly and walked over to a bound Sam. He slapped his younger brother hard.

"Hey!"

The demon groaned and opened it's eyes, smiling at the devil's trap above.

"Dean." It panted. "Back from the dead."

"Getting to be a regular thing for you isn't it?" It smiled. "Like a cockroach"

"How about I smack that smart-ass out of your mouth"

"Oh, careful now" The demon warned dramatically. "Wouldn't wanna bruise this fine packing."

"Don't worry. This isn't gonna hurt Sam." Dean turned back and grabbed the bucket full of holy water from Bobby. " You on the other hand-" He emptied it over Sam and the water hissed through the demon's soul.

"Feel like talking now?" Dean raised his voice.

"Sam's still my meat puppet" The demon said through gritted teeth. "I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"No, you won't be in him long enough" Dean declared. "Bobby." He signed for Bobby to start the exorcism.

Bobby started the Latin verses and the demon started getting restless. Dean leaned in to face the demon in the eye.

"See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up-"

"Aaaaah" it screamed.

"-you're not getting Sam. You understand me?"

"Because I'm gonna kill every one of you first." Dean continued as the demon writhed in pain.

But suddenly Sam's laughter filled the place. Bobby stopped reading and looked in shock. This long into the exorcism should have expelled whatever demon it was by now.

Dean glanced at me and Bobby, frowning as Sam continued his laugh. What was going on? My mind raced through the possibilities. An exorcism on a normal possession would make the demon's soul burn from the deepest core and surely didn't make the demon laugh like this.

"You really think that's what this is about?" The demon recovered. "The master plan?"

"I don't give a rat's. Ass. About the master plan." It hissed.

Dean motioned Bobby to continue and he did but Sam only smiled.

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working." The demon said. "See I learned a few new tricks."

It started chanting something in Latin. The fireplace burst into flames and the whole room shook. The books fell from their shelves and glass shattered.

"This isn't going on like I pictured...what's going on Bobby?" Dean yelled over the noise.

Then a thought struck me. I rushed over to Sam and ripped open his shirt. Demons could get locked inside a host with a binding link. They were powerful locks and no exorcism could expel it out till the lock was destroyed. I scoured Sam's gigantic body for any sign of the link. But soon I felt an a hand grab my arm and yank me away from Sam.

"What are you doing?" Dean shook me.

I pushed him away angrily. There was no time for drama. "I'm looking for a binding link. It's marked on the body of the host and locks the demon in. You could help me" I spat and went back to looking.

And then I found it. A circle and line passing halfway through it like a capital Q was scorched into Sam's skin on his arm.

"What the hell do we do?" Dean yelled.

"I don't know.." I said and forced myself to think more.

The demon screamed and the ceiling developed a crack. The crack passed through the devil's trap and we all knew it was broken.

The room stopped shaking and Sam's eyes turned pitch black.

"There. That's much better." Sam flicked his head and sent Bobby flying across the room. We looked in shock as Bobby dropped down, passed out.

Next was me and Dean's turn. I felt the shelf hit my head hard and fell on the glass shards. The demon screamed and broke free the ropes that we had tied it with, easily.

Sam stood in his full height and walked over to Dean who was on the floor now. No, I had to do something. Now that the demon's attention was fully on Dean I could get to something and mar the symbol on Sam's hand.

"You know when people want to describe the worst thing possible?" Sam knelt besides Dean. "They say it's like hell" The demon whispered before grabbing Dean's jacket and landing a hard punch on Dean's face.

"Well there's a reason for that." The demon grabbed Dean again. "Hell is like a..." It tried to explain but not before another gut wrenching punch.

"It's like hell. Even for demons." Sam's main voice spoke over Dean's painful grunt. Another punch.

"It's a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear" It spat and punched again. Sam then grabbed Dean by the hair, bringing his face closer.

"And you sent me back there..." It whispered.

Okay wait. So this was...

"Meg" Dean whispered, a smile forming. I couldn't believe this man. He HAD to be a smart ass even with 20 broken facial bones.

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam." Meg said and gave another punch. Dean coughed back blood and sobbed and I found a rod. Perfect. I dragged my broken leg silently to the fireplace and started heating the metal.

"By the way.." I saw Sam grip Dean's shoulder and Dean screamed in agony. No no no...

"I saw your dad there...He says howdy." Sam said and Dean groaned louder.

"All that I had to hold on to was that I would climb out one day, and then I was gonna torture you...nice and slow like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself isn't it?"

"I can see it in your eyes Dean...you're worthless" The bitch ranted. I just had to make sure the rod was heated enough.

"You couldn't save your dad...and deep down, you know you can't save your brother." Sam lifted his hand again for blow and I ran with the rod.

"Get off him bitch!" I used all my force to push Sam's giant form away from Dean. I knew I had to do something fast because physique wise I stood no chance against Sam. I tried to plunge the rod onto the lock on his arm but Meg was too fast. She smacked the side of my face, sending me down instantly.

"Oh...I almost forgot about this little whore." Meg walked towards me and gripped my throat tight. The air circulation was cut immediately and my hands tried to yank Sam's strong palm away. From the corner of my eye I saw Bobby's leg. There was a gun under his jeans, I was sure of it. I inched my hand closer to him, not to warn Meg. The bullets would be useless but I could use the hilt.

The moment my hand grabbed the gun, I let the hard material hit Sam's head. Meg backed off a little and it gave me enough time to stumble away from her. I pointed the gun at her in defense and slowly walked backwards to where the rod lay.

"Yeah go ahead, shoot me." Meg leered. "You know very well Sammy's gonna go dark side, you might as well kill him now."

I frowned not knowing what the bitch was talking about. I glanced at Dean who now stood painfully. Even he was alert now, waiting for any more information about his little brother. But I could swear to god right now I didn't know anything about Sam's destiny.

"You believe in destinies right Kasey? Well Sam's destiny is already written. So here's your one chance to change it." Meg said proudly, intimidating me.

I would never hurt Sam in a million years. This destiny thing was new to me and I was far from actually believing it. But right now I had only two concerns: to burn that goddamn lock on Sam's arm and to explain my heart out to Dean, who was looking at me with a strange cold stare, that I really had no clue what she was saying.

Then like an angel, Bobby appeared from behind Sam, the red hot rod in his hand. He mouthed a hush and motioned me to strike along with him, on his count.

One, two, three.

I used my elbow to hit Sam's chest hard and he fell back, and before Meg could understand what was happening, Bobby grabbed Sam's arm and placed the hot metal right on the lock, scorching the skin.

Sam screamed in pain and the next moment, black smoke rushed out of his mouth, escaping through the ceiling. Sam collapsed on the floor and gasped back to consciousness.

"Sammy?" Dean rushed to his side, still wary whether it was his brother or not.

Sam's dazed and incredulous expression said it all. He looked around at the damage done and then at all our faces.

"Uhhh did I miss anything?" He said in the most adorable way. I smiled in relief but Dean had a different reaction. He gave a satisfying return punch to a horrified Sam's face before laying back on the floor, groaning in pain.

The next two hours were spent helping Bobby clean up the mess. I was surprised Dean hadn't questioned me even once about Meg's rant. He ignored me like I didn't exist and here I was, already preparing my trust-me-Dean-I-don't-know-anything speech. Once the condition of the room wasn't unbearable, we sat down. Dean kept soothing his facial wounds with the hot water bag Bobby gave and Sam sat dejected, analyzing the damage he had done to his brother's face.

"You really look like crap, Dean." He mumbled.

Dean stopped and looked up at Sam. "Yeah, right back at you."

Okay, now this was getting a bit unbearable for me. Dean couldn't possible hate me more than he wanted to know about his brother and the stupid destiny. I didn't mind the guy shouting abuses at me telling me how much I suck but this ignore game was something I definitely couldn't handle.

"Kase, what did Meg mean ?" Sam came to my rescue as usual. "You know when she was talking about me?"

Dean didn't even look in my direction like he didn't even care and I felt the lump in my throat growing bigger.

"I don't know Sam." I said honestly, badly wanting to add more convincing words now that I had the chance. But the circumstance left me dumb. I couldn't scream I wasn't lying unless someone told me I was lying now, could I? I wanted Dean to yank me by my jacket and ask me to spit out the truth. And I would push him back roughly, saying this WAS the truth and him refusing to believe me...well that was how I had wanted things to go.

Instead I heard a cold chuckle. "Come on Sammy, you really think she'll tell you all that? She's got a boss to answer to. "

Dean's words felt like sharp glass pieces scraping my eardrums. Out of all the things I hated in the world, indirect taunts were in the top three. And indirect taunts coming from Dean Winchester was number one.

"Quit the bitch act Dean. Man up and ask me what you want to ask." I snapped making him look towards for the first time in two hours.

"Alright." Dean pursed his lips, straightening in his chair. "I man up and ask you. What did Meg say about Sam and his destiny or fate or whatever Kasey?"

That was the first time he had taken her name in a long time and Kasey marked this as her personal milestone.

"I don't know Dean. Because I don't work for yellow-eyes or Meg or any of the bad guys, you see?" I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go again." Dean muttered and that angered me.

"It's the truth! I have NO idea why Meg would say something like that. She lied that I knew something about Sam. How could she? Oh wait, right, she is a DEMON" I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Demons LIE."

"Why would Meg lie?" Dean frowned.

"Don't you see? Maybe she WANTED us to get into a fight like this."

"That's too smart for Meg." Dean brushed that angle off. "Whereas for YOU, coming up with such a theory, isn't smart enough."

What was I doing? No really, what the hell was I doing? Wasn't this the whole point? I had to let Dean hate me. John's words still rang in my mind. I had to MAKE Dean hate me so that things would go smooth in near future. And here I was trying to prove I was the good guy. Why was it so hard let the boy I cared for think ill of me?

"What were you doing here anyway?" Dean asked, suddenly remembering. "Bobby? Please explain that to me first." He asked Bobby who had just come in.

The old man looked at me in a loss of words.

"I was dropping off a hunter's kid for the night." I rushed in. "And guess what? I'm on my way out." I stood up and limped across the room stopping near Dean.

"I wish I could help Dean-"

"I wish you don't. See last time you helped me, dad died. So till the day you decide to tell us the exact truth about that day, don't bother helping." Dean said coldly with a faint equally cold smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I willed my eyes to stop getting moist. Come on, I was strong. I pulled off that act in the hospital. Surely I could keep going for a few more days. I took a deep breath and stared ahead at the straight road as I drove one of Bobby's old cars. He had been kind enough to let me borrow one.

There were two things that I had on my mind. The plan for Sam Mug was talking about. Each passing day, Sam was inching towards it. There were boys and girls like him out there and something sinister was cooking up for sure. I was going to find out what was. I AM going to figure that out. Whether Dean likes it or not.

I was going to be a shield to keep the brothers safe. When John said he wanted Dean to kill Sam he meant ONLY if Sam couldn't be saved. And I would make sure Sam was saved, even if it was the last thing I did.

And the day I would succeed doing that, I would start looking. Looking for these new things called angels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Note: Constructive criticism is so very welcome...I want to make this story be better and better and I need you guys' help! So please review and follow!**


	5. 5 All Hell Breaks Loose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean or any other characters from this amazing show. They belong to Eric Kripke. But I do own Kasey Daley Mueller. And in my mind she is played by Gemma Arterton with burgundy hair. Thank you!**

 **Authors Note: This chapter is based on the second season finale when Sam goes missing and is killed in the end. I've tried incorporating Kasey into it. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review. I could really use a little advice in this :)**

 **ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

Kasey barged into the Harvelles' Roadhouse. She dropped heavily onto a nearby bench and looked around for known faces. She had been here once before and knew all or none in the bar could be hunters. The owners Ellen and her daughter Jo along Ash, Nester and Cran stayed here in the spare rooms. This was like the hunters' hub where anybody who needed help or some temporary shelter could drop by.

Kasey spotted Jo, as she entered the drink stand to fetch something from the beer cupboard. Kasey stood up and made her way to the blonde girl who was hardly 21, a couple years younger to herself. Jo turned before Kasey called out. She eyed Kasey for a few seconds before looking away coldly.

Kasey expected nothing different. She was confident the conversation would be tense and bitter but she had no choice. She had to do what she had come here to do.

"Hey." Kasey started.

"Hey. So what brings you here?" Jo asked uncomfortably.

"I was just passing through the state..." Kasey purposefully stalled.

Jo got shifty and looked around nervously. Kasey could feel a few glances in their direction.

"Do you know what's gonna happen if these people recognize who you are?" Jo asked sharply.

Kasey nodded. "Yes I do. So I don't want to waste my time here. I want to leave ASAP. I just need a little help."

Jo's eyes twitched. "Help. Wow. You're lucky it's me. If my mom was here she would've smelled you from outside the bar and never let you in. So, no. I'm afraid you won't be getting any kind of help from us. Just leave please." She said glancing at the customers who were for sure suspicious now.

"What did Dean tell you about Sam?" Kasey asked hurriedly. "Just track them down please. Ask Ash. Tell me just this much and I'll leave."

Jo looked shocked. "I don't know what you're thinking but Sam and Dean are friends. Of course nobody's gonna tell you where they are. Not when they've made it clear they want nothing to do with you."

Kasey raised an eyebrow. "Jo. You are mad I get it. Everyone is. But look me in the eye and tell me you think I would want to harm the brothers."

Jo pursed her lips and leaned ahead getting closer to Kasey. "Here. I'm looking you in the eye and telling you I think you would wanna hurt the Winchesters. You hate them because you think they killed your foster dad." She whispered. "Get out before my mom comes in Kasey."

"Alright I'm going to Ash." Kasey spun suddenly to make her way round the room to the stairs.

"Don't-" Jo ran and stepped in front of Kasey in hurry. "You dare." She threatened.

"Ash is my friend, I wanna meet him. What's your problem?" Kasey said strongly trying to overcome Jo's lithe body.

"Ok. You're getting your snotty ass out of here right now!" Jo yelled and both girls saw a few men getting up.

Jo looked a little guilty when she realized her mistake.

"Any problem Jo?" A burly broad man came up from behind eyeing Kasey lethally. "Who's this?"

"Nothing Travis. None that I can't handle, thanks." Jo gave him a sugar sweet smile and glared at Kasey. "You leave. NOW." Jo hissed.

Just when Kasey thought she was lucky there was no one in the room who recognised her, a voice quipped up. "Aren't you Kasey Mueller?"

Immediately the bar filled with murmurs and she saw a few chairs getting vacant.  
Kasey knew she had to get out ASAP. She could come back later when these guys had left or when the bar had closed. Crap. She should have thought of that earlier and waited them out in the first place. And she should have directly approached Ash first instead of Jo or Ellen. So many should haves made her want to slap herself for her follies.

"Okay." She told Jo who breathed relief. "I'm leaving. Thanks for the help." She added sarcastically and made her way out aware that everyone was staring at her.

Jo watched the red haired girl leave and returned to cleaning the table when she saw Travis and another hunter...what was his name? Gordon, and two others having a talk and looking in the direction where Kasey left. Within seconds they got up, four of them, and made their way out, following Kasey. Jo stared in shock. What were they gonna do? She knew some these hunters and knew very well that these guys had no soft hearts. They were ruthless in their jobs and saw things in black and white only. By the look of it they had pretty sure recognized Kasey as the wayward witch who got John Winchester killed. And that reason was enough for these guys to do whatever they were planning. Jo gulped and ran upstairs.

She barged into her mother's room where there was a little meeting going on. "Mom! You need to come down now." She breathed.

"Joanna Beth don't tell me you left the counter unattended." Ellen raised an eyebrow. "There are 10 Jack Daniels stacked up-"

"Mom. There's no time for that. Come out, please. I have to tell you something." Jo eyed her mom pointedly.

"Whoa. Jack Daniels? And you never thought of mentioning it?" Dean Winchester straightened from his relaxed position on the couch acting fake offended.

"What is it?" Ellen asked her daughter.

Jo smiled bitterly. "Come. Down." She couldn't risk telling the Winchesters it was Kasey down there. They already had four pissed off psycho men on their hands. Dean would surely be the fifth man.

Ellen scowled at her daughter but decided to follow her.

"What is it Jo? Need any help? Because if you're dealing with drunk jackasses, I would hate to be left behind " Dean asked, flashing a smirk.

"Yeah. Everything alright?" Sam quipped in, concerned.

Jo smiled as Ellen walked out. "Thanks but it's nothing like that. Girl problem. There's nothing you can do." She snapped and left.

Dean exchanged a gross glance towards his brother. "You can go help if you want to Ha."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasey climbed onto her bike when she saw two figures blocking her path. It was almost dark and she didn't think anybody would follow her this far from the Roadhouse. The bar's yellow lights were visible from there but the main light source was the pleasant early moon. She got onto her bike and was about to turn on the ignition when a rustling sound alerted her.

"What's the hurry?" A deep voice asked and she looked ahead to find the silhouettes nearing her. She realized there were 4 men, all expertly trained hunters. She had to take it very carefully or she knew she could end up dead within seconds. And that wasn't even the worst part.

"Gentlemen. May I help you?" She asked, as firmly as possible but the November chill was getting to her bones. Was this it? Would she die here in the cold by the hands of angry hunters? So much for the 'big sacrifice' she was prepping for.

"No no we don't need your kinda help. Because the last man you helped ended up rotting in hell. His name-" Travis closed in and stood right in front of her, invading her personal space. "Was John Winchester." He, without warning, grabbed her jacket with both hands and brought her close to his face.

"It's not how you think it is. Dean, his son. He's alive because of that." Kasey gasped, trying to free herself.

Travis pushed her away, making her fall of the bike. "Yeah. And is that why you were troubling that kid to know where Dean and Sam were?"

"So that you could kill them too you witch!?" One of them said as Kasey got back on her feet. The men now circled her.

"Get out of my way brothers-" Kasey tried to say but stopped when a fist made contact with her cheek and she lost balance and fell onto Gordon. He grabbed her hair and yanked it painfully as she winced.

"John Winchester was a friend! He was a legend! Practically immortal." He said in her ear.

"Gordon please. He was my friend too..." Kasey said through the blood in her mouth. She rammed her elbow into his ribs with accurate force making him let her go. But she instantly knew it was a bad idea when she heard a gunshot and felt white hot pain in her right calve. Her leg gave in and she crashed to the floor.

"You're not leaving from here alive woman." One of them said and felt heat as something burned near them. She focused her vision and saw what was burning. Her bike. The bike that her father had given her 12 years ago. There were so many memories attached to the vehicle and it hurt very bad to see it all burn away.

"No!" The rage she felt gave her the strength to stand up and she kicked the nearest man in the nuts as hard as she could as he doubled over in pain. She punched Travis in the face and pulled out her knife. Gordon lurched forward towards her and she plunged the knife into his shoulder.

She went on to make another move but someone held her arms from behind. She struggled with her feet but the wound on her leg was bringing her down. The three other men came in her view and she felt a punch land hard on her stomach making her see stars. Each one of them took a swing and within no time she was coughing blood.

Then she heard faint footsteps running towards them. Really? Did they really think it would take more than four hunters to kill her? If the panic of dying here hadn't been there she would surely have been flattered. Maybe they would just be an audience. At least people would know she died.

"Stop it!" It was Ellen's voice. "What are you guys? Mental? That is no way to treat a girl you bastards. Leave her Dave." She ordered.

"Ellen this girl you're saving killed-" Travis started.

"John. I know. But we don't know why. It'll be an insult to him if we don't do this the right way."

Kasey saw a gun in Ellen's hand and smiled. Good woman. But Dave hadn't let her go.

"I said let her go." Ellen repeated. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Dave-" she started again but in a swift movement, Travis knocked out the gun from her hand and grabbed her from behind, restraining her. No.

"What the hell Travis!" Ellen yelled but Travis was too big for her.

"Sorry Ellen. You'll have to wait till we do her. And then we'll leave. Promise."

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed.

Gordon smiled as he stepped in front of Kasey who was trying hard to remain conscious. "Guess today's not your lucky day." He said and punched her one more time on the stomach. He grabbed her knife from her hand and positioned it to slit her throat.

"No." Kasey croaked. She couldn't die. Not now. What was happening? Why hadn't her destiny kicked in by now? So was it all just bullshit? Dean. The famous smug smirk of his, danced in her mind. Everything was glazed but his face was in HD. At least she would die looking at him mentally. It was totally worth it. Okay she was ready. 'Do it Gordon' she thought in finality.

"No! " Ellen yelled.

Then all of them heard a click of a loaded gun. Kasey opened her eyes and saw a face too familiar in the moonlight. For a moment she thought this was still inside her head. The dark blonde hair, a face sculpted in perfection and the look that could kill the faint heart.

Her bloody destiny had finally decided to show up and it looked like Adonis. Since when was her destiny so good looking? She still wasn't sure about the angel theory but now she knew. If they existed, they would look like this. Like Dean Winchester. Then the reality sank in and it almost made her jump with relief and joy. She wouldn't die tonight.

"Stop right there Gordon." Dean Winchester's lethal threat sent a shiver down Kasey's spine even if it wasn't directed towards her.

"Dean Dean Dean. ...who knew you would join us tonight? And it's quite dark here. I think you are confused. This-" Gordon grabbed Kasey's jaw and shoved it in front, showing it to Dean. "Is not Ellen. This is the girl that offed your father. Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"There's no confusion. Let her go dickwad Dave or whoever you are." Dean snapped and even in the trance, Kasey wanted to laugh.

"Are you out of your mind?" Travis asked incredulously "She came here asking for your location. To kill you too. And you want to spare her?! I expected something like 'guys let me do it' or 'I finally found you bitch'"

"Okay listen up, douchebags. She wronged me and my brother over here. So why don't we take care of it? You sons of bitches don't need to help. And Dave, last warning here. Put her down or I'll put a .45 right through your brain." Dean said calmly.

"Okay. Then you do it." Travis smiled and signaled Dave to leave her.

Dave walked her towards Dean and shoved Kasey ahead. She fell forward and Dean caught her waist with one arm.

"Got you." He huffed, pulling her to his side, supporting her weight effortlessly and she automatically slid an arm around his shoulder groaning in pain.  
"Dean" she croaked, looking at his face.

"Yeah. You're welcome." He said, still looking at Gordon with hatred. Travis let Ellen go and didn't look too happy.

"I thought you said you'd kill her." Gordon said.

"I said I'll take care of it. And I'm too hungry to do anything now. And tomorrow's my birthday. And then there's the EMA's in the weekend. So maybe I'll kill her next month." Dean said airily.

"You said-" Travis started off, sounding pissed.

"Listen here you sons of a bitches. Next time you pretend to fake fan girl about my dad, watch your ass. You barely knew my father. All you guys wanted to do was have some fun. Be the heroes who avenged John Winchester. Well that's never gonna happen. If this is supposed to bother someone, it's me and my brother. So, in future if you ever go try to hurt someone in my dad's name, think a million times, because I won't be too happy about it. "Dean said and brought in a silence."Now lose it and get lost."

"You'll regret it Dean. That whore is a backstabber." Gordon said in the end.

"Than you for your concern about my back but get going Sir. By the way, Gordon you sure remember our time together, don't you? Vamp hunt, the cute bonding we had in the end?" Dean asked tightening his grip on Kasey's waist. He signaled the men to get going and they obeyed in hesitation.

"And don't bother about fee. Just make sure you don't show up anytime soon."Ellen called out after them.

Dean waited till all four of them climbed onto their motors and cars and were out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked Kasey as they walked back into the bar from the backdoor.

"Yeah. Just peachy." She smiled weakly.

Ellen led them to one of the rooms. Dean carefully made Kasey lay on the couch and stepped back as Ellen took over with the medical kit Jo had just brought in.

"Ohhh...bloody hell!" Kasey groaned as Ellen pulled out the bullet from her leg roughly without a hint of being soft on a wounded human.

"Thanks" Kasey said and accepted the hot water bag that Sam handed.

"I'm sorry. It was my mistake. I should've told you they were right upstairs." Jo apologized, looking guilty as hell. "But in my defense I never knew you guys were good. I thought Dean still wanted your guts on a stick."

"That's why instead of telling us the truth you said 'girl stuff'?" Dean asked Jo, not so impressed.

"Yes. Because I thought if you knew, you would join those jerks instead of helping. And obviously you would force Sam along to back you. Like so..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"What? I don't force Sam. Sammy do you feel forced? Ever? Be honest. " Dean scowled and asked Sam feigning innocence.

"Shut up Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"You wanted my guts on a stick. That's creative." Kasey croaked, smiling.

"You have that effect on people." Dean informed.

"One of my perks."

Dean sighed and shrugged. "Look we're not getting into this now. You first tell me, why were you looking for us?"

Cran walked in poking her head in the room. "Ellen where are the 'Jack Daniels'?" She asked sounding clueless. Dean raised an eyebrow at the 17 year old girl in amusement.

"What? I'm 17 duh" She scoffed.

Ellen cursed and got up. Dean grinned. "One of you patch her up" she said.

"On it." Dean said and sat besides Kasey taking her leg on his lap.

"Oh come on. You don't have to do this. I'm fine." She started getting up, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up and lie down." Dean ordered.

Jo cleared her throat and excused herself uncomfortably. Dean noticed Kasey glance at where Jo had headed and give a mystical look to him.

"What? I didn't do anything" Dean asked, baffled.

"Can't you see it Dean, she has a silent crush on you." Kasey said as a matter of fact.

"Who, Jo?" He sounded surprised. "Bull." He scoffed, working the stitches.

"Yeah she does. It's a little thing that all girls know when a fellow girl crushes on someone. So trust me, I know." Kasey explained truthfully. She had known for a long time. Hell, she knew half a dozen girls who would die to get their hands on Dean. But Jo was different. She was someone who knew the job. She would make a good girlfriend to someone like Dean. Kasey gulped the painful lumps these thoughts had helped form. Just because she couldn't have a future with Dean didn't mean she wouldn't help look for the perfect girl for him, she told herself strictly. He deserved to be happy. Both the boys deserved it, after all they had been through.

"I'm not lying. You can ask Sam, she's really into you" Kasey nodded grimly. She looked at Sam but he wasn't finding it funny. Instead he was looking at Kasey in a funny way. Like he knew what she was trying to do.

Dean grinned humourlessly, aiding Kasey's leg. "Yeah well I don't have time to return it."

"And you have time to be nurse for someone like me? She's a good girl Dean. She's your type." Kasey said, smiling at Dean, observing his face. He glanced at her but stayed silent.

"You should talk to her...show your usual charms..." Kasey said animatedly.

Dean looked at her, this time a little cold.

"I don't need you to be my love guru. And you don't have to strike up the old friend conversation just because I'm doing this." Dean pointed to her leg. "Just to make it clear, nothing's changed. You're still the person-"

"That killed your dad. I know." Kasey completed the sentence. "Yes. I'm still that person. But you're not throwing punches the moment you see me, which is a good thing. But it's strange at the same time" Kasey frowned in confusion and paused.

"Why are you suddenly being good to me Dean? When you said you wanted to be the one that kills me it was really, truly believable. Why next month? Why not now?" Kasey asked in genuine curiosity, pointing at her knife lying next to him.

Dean pursed his lips before speaking.

"I didn't want Gordon or his buddies to associate with Dad in any way. I did that for Dad. And as for killing you, first I need some answers. I want to know all the dirty secrets you're hiding. And then I'll decide how to kill you." He said casually and returned back to the dressing.

Nobody spoke till he was done with the bandage. He gave her leg a little pat and stood up.

"Alright. So why were you looking for us, Kase?" Dean asked, his face serious.

Kasey stopped her mind from doing a happy dance, now that Dean had called her 'Kase', for the first time in a long time now. Just like he did before.

"Kasey." He said again, to get her attention back.

"Oh ummm I found something." She said, wincing as she tried to sit up straight. She fished out a map of the country and laid it on the table. The boys huddled around it.

"But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

"Demonic omens. Like a frigging tidal wave. Cattle death, lightening storms...They've skyrocketed out of nowhere.." Kasey explained.

"Here." She pointed on the state of Wyoming.

"Wyoming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. That one area is totally clean. Spotless. It's almost as if..." She stopped.

"What" Sam asked.

"As if the demons are surrounding it." Kasey replied and all of them shared nervous glances.

Dean sighed and broke the silence. "Okay, so at least we know where to look. Come on let's get going then..." He said, starting to leave the room. Sam followed.

"Dean. My bags are downstairs, get them in the car too. I'll be there in five." Kasey huffed and tried to get up.

"What? You're not coming." Dean scowled.

Kasey stopped and looked at him ridiculously. "Whoa. I was the one who told you where and what in the first place, of course I'm coming." She took a step ahead and winced before grabbing onto the couch for support. Dean rushed forward and caught her arm, forcing her to sit back.

"You're staying here and that's final." Dean raised his eyebrows, warning her.

Kasey's opened her mouth in exasperation. "You need ALL the help you can get right now! God knows what you'll walk into there...Sam tell him!" She looked at Sam for support, except that he didn't look all that supportive.

"He's right Kase. Look we're not charging in at the moment. We'll tell you guys what the situation is and then you can join in." Sam justified.

"But-" Kasey felt tongue-tied.

"No buts. And look at your leg. You think we have the time and energy to carry you around in a stretcher?" Dean pointed out.

"Funny." Kasey snapped. The boys chuckled and left the room.

"Hey and Kase." Sam's head peeped in back. "Don't worry about your bike. We'll tow it to Bobby's…he can work something out." He smiled.

"Thanks" She smile back and watched Sam disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boston's Foreplay/Longtime blazed from the radio as Dean took a left turn to a wet side-way leading to a small cafe. The light drizzling that had been persistent throughout their drive to Wyoming, kept the air chilly. Dean smiled and hit the brakes.

"Don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Dean handed cash to Sam.

"Dude...I'm the one who's gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions."

Dean just gave cheeky grin and Sam rolled his eyes, getting out of the car.

"Hey, see if they got any pie..." Dean called out, making Sam lean into the car's window and roll his eyes again.

"Bring me some pie!" Dean yelled at Sam who was already walking away. "I love me some pie" He said to himself, happily, turning up the volume.

He sniffed and sighed, rubbing his hands, warming himself, when the music cut in and out. He frowned, tapping the radio. The music suddenly stopped, static hissing through the speakers. Dean's senses were on alert. He looked around and found nothing. Then he looked at the cafe and found no movement through the windows. A moment before, there were at least two people in there and now there was no sign of them.

Dean immediately got out of the car and walked through the puddles of rain water to the cafe's main door. When he entered, he was greeted by the sight of a man slumped face down in his own blood at a table. Dean took out his gun on instinct and cautiously moved forward.

"Sam?" He called out. He saw that the chef had met the same fate, throat slit.

Dean flung open the back door and saw nothing but wet marshy ground. Then suddenly something caught his eye. Yellow coloured powder lay on the door silt. He took it on his hand and gritted his teeth in recognition.

"Sulfur." He muttered and rushed outside the cafe, hoping Sam had returned to the car.

But there was no soul in sight. Dean's frantic heart pumped at a faster rate as he shouted Sam's name a few times before giving up. He took out his phone and dialed Bobby's phone.

"Bobby?" He gulped in tension. "Sammy's gone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it." Bobby said, showing a map with many markings on it to Dean on the hood of the Impala as they were parked on the road side.

"You're joking, there's nothing here." Dean said bluntly.

"Exactly."

Dean sighed in frustration. "Come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal low-level stuff. The-the exorcisms, that kinda thing?"

"That's what I'm telling you. There's nothing. It's completely quiet." Bobby said.

"How are we supposed to look for Sam? Close our eyes and point?" Dean yelled to no one.

Suddenly Dean's phone rang and he answered.

"Kase, what you got?"

"It's a negative on Sam, Dean." Kasey said, equally disappointed.

"Come on you gotta give us something. We're looking at a 3000 mile haystack here."

"Listen Dean...Ash did find something.." Kasey said in a hushed voice.

"Well what?"

"I can't talk on this line Dean...But he says it's important."

"Come on Kasey, I don't have time for this" Dean pinched the center of his brows.

"Dean I want to find Sam as much as you do...What?" Kasey seemed to ask someone else. "No nothing's going on. It's cool..Dean. Please come here as fast as you can..." She whispered hurriedly.

"Is everything okay?" Dean stopped his eyebrow pinching frowned, a little cautious now.

"This place is crowded suddenly. Which is weird. Because never on a Monday morning has the customer count ever gone above 5 here. You know what I mean?"

"What?" Dean asked, mystified.

"Just come here. Now. Got to go." Kasey whispered urgently and hung up.

"What happened?" Bobby asked watching Dean's face.

"Something's not right. I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on" He said and both the men got onto their vehicles, driving to the Roadhouse.

Dean narrowed his eyes in shock as they neared the Roadhouse. It was because there was no Roadhouse. There was a heavily damaged construction whose majority was ripped and burnt to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Dean whispered and ran out towards the once safe haven for hunters. Kasey, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Cran and a lot of others were supposed to have been in here...Dean's mind was numb. There was a very good chance that all their friends were buried and burnt in the rubble here. And Kasey? He stopped himself before concluding and ran around the place, looking for any sight of her or the others.

"Dean?!" Bobby's voice called from the other side and Dean ran to him. What he saw opened the dam of relief. Kasey knelt on the ground. Apart from the blood and soot all over her, she looked in one piece.

"Kase?! Are you okay? What the hell happened here?" Dean knelt beside her holding her from falling sideways.

"They were all demons...they burnt the place down" She spoke in a daze.

"Ash he..." She choked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Dammit." Dean breathed in anger. "What about Ellen, Jo, Cran?"

"I don't know...but they're not in there." Kasey croaked. Dean helped her get up and made her sit on the hood of the Impala.

"How did you get out?" Dean asked, glad she had.

"Was just dumb luck. I couldn't get a good network inside so I just came outside...I just wish I could have pulled Ash's scrawny ass out in time" Kasey's voice cracked.

Dean put his hand on hers and put pressure in reassurance. "It's not your fault."

Kasey's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"Really what?"

"You don't think I could have done it?" Kasey asked, suspicious.

Dean didn't know what to say. With her previous records, she could easily be lying. But something told him she wasn't.

"Come on Dean. Ash had something important to say, a lot of hunters in there, I easily set the whole thing on fire, killing everyone. Shut Ash up for good. Don't you think it adds up?" She asked, not sounding snotty but like she really wanted to analyze what Dean thought.

Dean scoffed lightly, facing away. "Yeah, now that I think of it, it makes sense. Well that brings us back to square one..." he added, disappointed.

"You're lucky Ash told me what he found before going." Kasey said and Dean glared at her.

"I know where Sam is." She said curtly.

"Where?" Dean prodded eagerly.

"Help me in your car first."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean, Bobby and Kasey walked through the abandoned town each with a gun and a torch. Well in Kasey's case, limped.

"You could've stayed in the car" Dean commented watching her struggling to walk. "Bobby and I had this."

"It's just some injury Dean. Let's first find Sam." She replied.

They stopped short hearing a scuffle nearby. Dean motioned them to walk towards the noise silently. There were bushes and the hunters walked past them. That's when they saw Sam standing there, clutching his arm.

"Sam?!" Dean called out in blissful relief. Sam turned and reflected the feeling.

"Dean!" He said starting to walk towards his elder brother.

And then Dean saw a guy rush towards Sam from behind, a knife in his hand.

"Sam look out!" Dean screamed but the guy plunged the knife into Sam's back before the younger Winchester could do anything.

"Noo!" Dean bellowed in rage and ran to Sam, catching him as he fell to the ground.

Dean clutched Sam's shirt keeping him from falling backwards.

"Sam." Dean said supporting his brothers wait as Sam slumped forward on Dean's shoulder. "Sam. Sam. Sam hey"

" Hey come here. You're okay champ.." Dean reached behind and touched Sam's wound and lost his calm, his own blood draining from his body.

"Hey look. Look at me. It's not even that bad." Dean slapped Sam's face lightly and didn't even notice Kasey helping Sam body keep straight. "It's not even that bad, right."

"Dean-" Kasey started to say.

"Sammy? Sam!" Dean shook his brother angrily. "Hey listen to me. We're gonna patch you up okay? You'll be good as new, huh?"

"Dean-"

"I'm gonna take care of you. I got you." Dean grasped Sam's chin. "It's my job right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother. Sam?" Dean studied Sam's lifeless face and didn't speak for a few seconds.

"No. No no no." Dean hugged Sam tightly too senseless to think anything. "Oh God." He gulped the horrible loss. His lips quivered and eyes moistened.

Kasey felt as if her heart wasn't pumping anymore. Sam Winchester couldn't die. Not today. She felt her tears of utter dismay flow down. She wanted to scream at the world for doing this to Dean. Sam was dead but Dean? He would die everyday. And there would be nothing she could do.

"Oh God." Dean grabbed Sam's head and cradled it, his face crumpling with agony and anger. Could this be real? Could this really be happening? Kasey was still not able to comprehend that there was only one Winchester left now.

"Sam?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When people die, their soul goes to hell. Or heaven, if you've lived the life of a saint. So right now, Sam's soul was in burning in hell. And the way to hell was known only to demons. Kasey knew her witch skills weren't nearly as powerful to raise a soul back from hell but she knew it wasn't impossible. She entered the cabin where Sam's body lay.

"I got you lunch." Kasey said looking warily at Dean.

He simply stood there looking over his brother's body. The look he had on his face broke her heart. Dean looked more dead than Sam if that was possible.

"No thanks I'm fine." Dean's voice sounded like the morgue.

"You should eat something."

"I said I'm fine." Dean repeated, rashly. He turned around and walked over to her, only to grab the wine bottle and taking in a generous gulp as Kasey watched. Bobby was there, too scared to even speak to whatever Dean had become.

"Dean..." He said slowly to Dean who was fidgeting with his duffel bag. "I hate to bring this up, I really do..."

"But don't you think maybe it's time we...bury Sam" He said the last part with all the courage he had.

That was when Dean looked at Bobby and Kasey swore he hadn't looked at even his enemies with so much malice.

"No." Dean said it like it was testament and went back to his bag.

"Well we could maybe-" Kasey started.

"What? Torch his corpse, not yet" He looked at her now and out of all the scary things she had seen in her life, Dean's face right now was the scariest.

"I want you to come with me" Bobby said slowly, meaning every word.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean said easily.

"Dean please-" Kasey begged.

"Would you cut me some slack?" He spat venom at her. He continued staring at her and Kasey had to look away before his stare could corrode her eyes.

"We just don't want you to be alone." Bobby said softly and carefully not to hit any nerve because right now both of them knew every nerve in his body was super sensitive. "I gotta admit I could use some help."

"Something big is going down" Bobby continued when Dean didn't reply. "End-of-the-world big-"

"Well then let it end!" Dean growled so loudly, Kasey's sanity jumped out of her skin.

"You don't mean that" Bobby whispered.

Dean got up in his full height and walked towards Bobby, intimidating him. "You don't think so?"

"Huh?" Bobby stepped back, scared.

"You don't think I've given enough?" Dean asked, his face blank, which made it a hell lot scarier. "You don't think I've paid enough?"

"I'm done with it." He declared. "All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around and get the hell out of here! Both of you" He without warning yanked Kasey's arm forcing her to get up on her feet.

"Just Go!" Dean growled and pushed her shoulders roughly. Her back hit Bobby, making both of them stagger back.

Bobby stumbled, not from the physical impact but from the shock. His eyes shone in shock and hurt. Kasey's wall couldn't take it anymore and the tears came flooding down. She kept her face straight but the sobs of shock wouldn't go.

Dean looked at both of them in anger for a second before realizing his deed. He averted his eyes and went back to the room where they kept Sam.

Bobby walked away dejected. Kasey thought whether he had frightened her enough to let her leave him alone in his personal hell. When she got her answer she walked back into the room.

"I told you to leave." Dean said with great restraint.

"I know. I will." Kasey said immediately. "But..." Her face contorted in pain.

"Just don't kill yourself on the inside Dean...It's not your fault-" She raised her hand to touch his arm but he caught it and pushed her back to the wall, closing his fingers on her throat.

"Don't you dare say that...You don't get to say anything about anything. It's my brother, it's my life. I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want with it. You can go stick your touchy feely shit up somewhere else. Got it!" He yelled right in front of her face before letting her go.

"I can look something up. I'm a bloody witch! Maybe we can bring him back!" She said cheerily, hoping it would get him interested.

When Dean looked at her she wished she had not opened her mouth.

"Stop making a fool of yourself for once, will you?" Dean said, his face blank. "We all know all the wimpy things you can do with that weak book of yours. And bringing him back isn't one of them"

Kasey shook her head in disbelief. "I can ask around Dean-"

"Now it's the last time I'm telling you. Get out or I'll have to literally throw you out." He said in an eerily calm tone. When she didn't move. He grabbed her arm without warning and threw her out of the room, making her fall hard on the ground.

"Get out." Dean pointed at the door and walked back into the room, closing the door from behind.

Kasey gulped and nodded to nobody. "I'll go." She said and walked out of the room, shaken.

"I just didn't want to leave him..." She said as Bobby started the engine.

"He's Dean Winchester, Kasey." Bobby sighed. "We should be glad he let us leave in one piece."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been four hours since she and Bobby had got back to Sioux Falls. She could feel Bobby's pitiful stares at her back as she rummaged through his library.

"Why the hell don't you help?!" She yelled in frustration.

"Coz it's _my_ library and I know everything about the books in here. And I _know_ what you're looking for is not in any of those books. I've told you this ten times but you won't listen, will you?" He said flatly.

"Then what?" Kasey asked in disbelief at the old man. "We sit here crying doing nothing? You saw Dean. He's going to be like that if we don't do anything about this Bobby."

Bobby stared at her. "He's in shock. He'll be okay after sometime."

Kasey stared back. "You want to bring Sam back or not?" She asked shrewdly.

Bobby looked at her in shock and got up.

"Sam's dead. I practically raised that boy and now he's dead. You think that hasn't affected me?" he asked in anger

Kasey sighed. "I'm sorry….I just…" Then something crossed her mind. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about-"

"Don't say angels."

"Rowena?" Kasey finished.

"Who? The witch Rowena?" Bobby scoffed.

"Yes. We could find her…..She can help us." Kasey said with sudden hope. An old memory sprung inside her head. It was so hazy, she had to hold on tight to it before it disappeared again.

Just then the doorbell rang. Both of them shared a wary glance before they went to answer.

Bobby opened the door and stopped.

It was Sam. Alive

And he was smiling.

"Hey Bobby. Kasey." He greeted both of them and Dean appeared from behind and did the same.

Dean looked guilty. Hell, he couldn't even meet our eyes. Kasey's mind was overloading. What had he done?

Bobby was the first to recover and realize the pauses had become too long.

"Sam…" He gulped, glaring at Dean. "It's good to see you…up and around.."

Sam smiled and walked in. "Thanks for patching me up" He said, patting Kasey's shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Kasey said like a robot, still looking at Dean. She didn't know whether to feel angry or heartbroken.

Dean walked past her, stalling by, crumbling under both hers and Bobby's gaze.

"Well, Sam's better now…..so, we're in it.." He said, averting his eyes again.

Kasey observed Dean as the men settled in. Things like this came at a big price, this much Kasey knew.

"So what did you find?" Sam asked, full of enthusiasm. Kasey was sure Sam had no clue what had gone down in the past few hours. It was very tempting to tell the younger Winchester what had happened. It was the elephant in the room but nobody was allowed to speak about it. And it drove her crazy.

"Tell them Kasey." Bobby spoke, bringing her back to the room.

"Huh?" She struggled to make sense of what Bobby had said.

"Tell them what Ash told you."

Kasey nodded slowly and pulled out the Wyoming state map. There were a few X's marked on it.

"What does this mean?" Dean asked and it took a lot in Kasey to not punch his face and ask him the same.

"Each of these X's is an abandoned church, all mid-19th century." Kasey paused mainly to give dramatic base to what was to come next. "All built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt? The demon-killing gun-making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked, already impressed.

"Yes. And there's more." Kasey added. "He built private railway lines, connecting church to church…" She grabbed a pen and started drawing. "That just happens to lay out like this."

All of them stared at the 5 pointed star she had just drawn, connecting the X's.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean mumbled. _You tell me it's not what I think it is, you asshole!_ Kasey wanted to scream. How dare he act like everything was fine?! Didn't he care?

"It's a devil's trap." Sam spoke out everyone's mind. "A hundred square mile devil's trap. That's brilliant." His eyes shown, as he connected with Samuel Colt's genius.

"Iron lines that demon's can't cross" Dean decoded further. "I mean, all these years, the lines aren't broken? Do they still work?"

"Definitely." Sam said

"How do _you_ know?" Dean argued, enjoying questioning Sam's knowledge.

"All the omens Kasey found? I mean the demons must be circling and can't get in"

"Yeah well, they're trying hard" Bobby commented.

"Why? What's inside?" Dean asked.

"That's what I've been looking for and uhhh…there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Bobby pointed out.

"Why? What's so important about a cemetery? Why is Colt trying to protect it?" Sam asked, agitated and excited at the same time. "Unless…." He paused, realization dawning on him.

"Unless what?" Dean asked.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep demons out? What if he was keeping something in?" Sam spoke the deafening words.

"Well that's a comforting thought." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Can they get through it? The demons?" Dean asked.

"No…this thing's too powerful. You practically need an A bomb to break in. No full blooded demon can get through." Bobby said.

"I know someone who can- Kasey? Are you okay?" Sam suddenly asked. Kasey guessed he might have noticed her colour-drained face.

"That's too much to take in…. I'll be back in a moment.. Umm Dean? Do you want to have a look at my bike…It's pretty bad." She said pointedly to Dean to give him good warning what this would be about.

Dean warily eyed before saying "Yeah sure" and followed her out.

Kasey walked into the salvage yard sensing Dean's footsteps behind her. When she thought they were a good earshot away from the house she turned around and willed the angst to pour out.

"What did you do?" She gasped, unable to hide her tears or the fears anymore. When Dean simply looked sideways at the ground, she grabbed his collar and shook him as much as she could. He let her.

"What did you do?!" She screamed, the tears already flowing. Dean still remained dumb. But his face said it all.

Kasey felt a huge weight come crashing on her shoulders. It crushed her bones. Why was this happening? Why did things go against her plans so horribly? She held a hand to her mouth, holding back the sobs.

"You made a deal. For Sam, didn't you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Dean looked at her with less remorse about dying in some time and more guilt for letting her find out like this. What was she going to do with this man?!

"How long did they give you." She brushed off the tears and braced for the answer. Crossroads deals were usually for 10 years. But this was Dean Winchester. The red-eyed bitch surely wouldn't have let go without a fair deal.

"Kasey-" Dean started.

"How long?!" Kasey screamed, pushing his chest hard.

Dean finally looked at her. He was, for a moment, confused at her reaction.

"One year." He said and Kasey felt the ground go liquid. _One year_. What would she tell John? That she couldn't protect any of his sons? That she had failed miserably at his hard worked plan? That he had sacrificed his life for his son, just to see him die a year later?

"Damn it. Dean." She groaned in utter disgust, disappointment and heartbreak. "How could you?!" She whispered, not knowing what to do and swivelled around, distraught.

"Kasey." Dean sounded surprised. He caught her arms and stopped her from pacing around like a maniac.

"Look, that's why we got to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean I got nothing to lose right?" He smiled sadly and Kasey wanted to punch his pretty face.

She pushed him away and caught him by the collar again, gritting her teeth and glaring at him with hatred for what he had just done. She should have never left him. She should've known he would do something as stupid and mindless as this. This was all her fault.

"I could throttle you. No, seriously. I'll kill you right now. And then me, Sam and Bobby will go hunt this demon. You don't have to worry about it. Sounds good?" She asked through her teeth and Dean gave her a slow smile like she would crack up, like everything was absolutely alright.

She pushed him away in disgust, shaking her head. "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? Every one of you is just itching to through yourself down the pit?!" She gasped in disbelief.

"That's my point Kasey." Dean's voice shook. "I was supposed to die back at the hospital. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good can come out of it, you know?" He gave a sad laugh.

"Like my life can mean something." Dean added, sounding like a sad three year old.

"What!" Kasey yelled. "And it didn't before?! Have you have that low an opinion about yourself?! Are you that screwed in the head?!" Kasey said exasperatedly, yanking his collar again.

"I couldn't let him die Kasey" Dean said sadly. His lips quivering, voice shaking. "I couldn't. He's my brother."

Kasey looked at him in utter exasperation. Now she knew he cried like a kid. Exactly like a kid, all with crunched up eyebrows, bowed mouth and all and she wanted to cry with him.

"How is your _brother_ gonna feel when he knows you're going to hell?" She asked in defeat.

"You take a shot at me, whatever you gotta do. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did back there. I shouldn't have said any of those rude things Kasey but please, just please don't tell him " Dean's eyes begged like a kid.

 _How did you think I was gonna feel when I would come to know_ she wanted to ask and weep.

But she held herself. She wouldn't cry now. She would save Dean. One year was a long time. She could surely come up with some or the other to break the deal.

She breathed in hard and nodded.

"Thanks Kase" Dean said gratefully.

"I think we should get back" Dean sighed, recovering back to his badass mode.

"You should get back." She nodded. "I'll leave you guys to it."

Dean stared at her dumbfounded. "What? What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I mean I'm leaving. For home. You guys can handle it." She sniffed coldly.

"Excuse me? Weren't you the one who said we needed all the help we can get?"

"Yes. I did. But my leg's busted more than I thought. Ellen will be here any minute now. She's gonna fill in for me."

Dean shook his head to get the situation. "This is a war Kasey. And you're running from battlefield?"

"I have a war of my own now, thanks to you, Dean Winchester."

She felt the familiar feeling of Dean's disappointed, betrayed glare stabbing my back as she walked away. He would remember this, for sure. Hell, every man in the house would remember this as the time when Kasey Daley Mueller, who always talked big about being helpful, walked away at prime time. But only she knew, she had no choice. She was glad she hadn't let the memory she had held onto for an hour now, slip away. Kasey had never thought she'd ever find the seven year old memory useful in any way.

But now solely because of that, she knew exactly where Rowena would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. 6 Malleus Maleficarum

**Malleus Maleficarum**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sam or Dean or any other characters from this amazing show. They belong to Eric Kripke. But I do own Kasey Daley Mueller. Imagine Gemma Arterton with burgundy hair shoulder length that's how my Kasey looks . Thank you!

 **Authors Note:** This chapter is set in the third season when Dean has just a month left before his crossroads deal ends. Ruby, Sam's friend and Dean's not-so-much-of-a-friend, enters too. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sturbridge, Massachusetts**

"Dude seem a little evasive to you?" Dean asked, glancing at the sky, as the raindrops started falling just as he and Sam walked out of Paul Dutton's home. He was sure something had just entered the widower's mind when Dean had asked him if his wife had had any enemies. But when Dean had enquired, Paul had chosen to remain silent.

"I don't know." Sam said and reached for his pocket. "I was under the sink pulling this out" He handed Dean a small fabric bag. "Hex bag"

"Oh...gross" Dean made a disgusted face and pulled the thread that tied the cloth.

"Bird bones, rabbit teeth...this cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned."

"So we're thinking witch" Dean said as they walked towards the Impala, the rain getting stronger.

"Uhh... yeah. And not some new age Wiccan water dowser either. This is old world black magic Dean. I mean warts and all"

Dean sat in the driver's seat turned to face Sam entirely.

"I hate witches." He confessed, angrily and Sam chuckled. "Always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere."

"Pretty much."

"It's creepy. It's downright unsanitary." Dean made a weary face.

"Yeah well. Someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton"

"Yeah, someone snuck in that house and planted a bag. What are thinking, looking for some craggy old Blair Bitch in the woods?"

"Could be anyone, neighbour, co-worker, man, woman. That's the problem." Sam made a worried face. "They're human...like everyone else."

"Great.." Dean slapped the steering wheel, rolling his eyes. "How are we gonna find them?"

"This wasn't random...Someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly axe to grind...Find the motive.."

"We find the murderer" Dean finished his brother's sentence.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

Dean turned on the engine as the brothers drove down to check into a nearby motel room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost nightfall when the brothers saved a near dead Paul, Janet Dutton's husband who was choking on a harmless burger which had suddenly become infested with maggots and insects. Sam was the one who pulled out the hex bag in Paul's car, hidden beneath his glove compartment.

"Okay I get why she killed the wife. But the hag is now trying to get Paul. Which I get, too. But you know there are a lot of other ways to kill someone. Even in witch world. But worm- blasting a man's burger? Really?" Dean let it out as the brothers drove to Amanda Burn's house.

They were positive she was the one behind the hexing. Paul had made it clear she was unbalanced and crazy when he said he had had an affair with her and when he realized the mistake and stepped back, Amanda hadn't handled it well. She wasn't going to have no for an answer. So she had started blackmailing him. Paul had put an end to it a week ago which had given her the perfect motive to murder his wife and now him.

"Yup. That was gross." Sam pursed his lips, cringing at the thought of seeing the big fat white works plopping out of Paul's half eaten burger.

"You have a problem with a guy, deal with the guy. Don't pull in the harmless burger into the drama." Dean stated angrily. Sam raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to face his brother.

"Dude. I understand you are worried more about that burger than Paul who almost died out there, but quit it" Sam scoffed, shaking his head.

"Yeah damn right I'm upset about that burger. See, Paul was saved tonight. But that poor little guy? Nuh-uh."

"Shut up" Sam rolled his eyes. He held a hand to Dean as they neared Amanda's house. "Dean stop here. We don't want to warn her."

"Okay so what are we expecting?" Dean grabbed the gun filled with witch killing bullets.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure she knows her plan got foiled. So she's probably confused and frustrated."

Dean was picking the lock of Amanda's front door when a sigh from behind them alerted them.

"Kasey?" Sam said from behind Dean, surprised pleasantly. Dean ignored the flutter in his heart and wondered why Sam was always cheery when they met her even when he knew she would leave their butts hanging right when it would be most needed. He also thought it was about time they confronted her about her runs in into them, which was getting a little too frequent for his taste.

"Hey Sam. Here for Amanda, huh?" She said in her throaty voice. Dean noticed she only greeted Sam and not him. It had been five months since the day she had walked out on them for no apparent reason. She had been annoyingly cryptic like always and Dean swore to himself he wouldn't entertain her bullshit now. If she loved to not give straight answers when asked , so much, he would deny her the satisfaction.

"Yeah. When we got to Paul, he was choking on worms..." Sam grimaced. Dean rolled his eyes and went back to picking the lock. He was least interested in the lame warm up conversation.

The brothers took the lead as they cautiously entered Amanda's home. The whole house was dark except for what seemed to be the kitchen. They stepped inside and saw Amanda bent over on the glass table, her hands to her side, in pools of blood.

All three people sighed grimly at the sight. It wasn't pretty but it wasn't new for any of them.

"That's curve ball" Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion and Sam agreed.

"Three per wrist, vertical. She wasn't fooling around" Dean declared as he examined the fatal multiple slits on Amanda's wrists.

"And looks like she was working some heavyweight evil in here" Sam added, checking the old spell book that lay open. He poked the worm inflected chicken with a pen and kept from gagging.

Dean suddenly turned, only to find a dead rabbit hanging by its leg, right in front of his face. He jumped in shock and gasped.

"Fricking witches!" He cursed, running a hand through his light brown hair.

"If she was so hell bent on revenge, why did she do this?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean.

"Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she'd finish off Paul, decided to cap herself, make it a spurned lover's hatrick"

"Yeah I thought that too, until I found this" Kasey spoke from across the room, a small hex bag in her hand.

"Another hex bag? Come on." Dean complained, too consumed to remember he was supposed to give a cold shoulder to her. Kasey tossed the bag to him and he caught it mid air.

The three hunters looked at each other in confusion.

"Why are witches killing each other?" Dean voiced their thoughts.

"Maybe we got a coven on our hands." Sam said. The brothers involuntarily looked at Kasey as both of them knew she was the expert in the field.

"Don't look at me. It's not like all witches are cousins or something" Kasey retorted.

"No-" Sam brushed it off as Dean scoffed at her answer.

"Let's just go to her friends. Starting with the boss, Renee" Sam said, before everyone walked out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick" Dean said, driving the Impala. Sam sat in the passengers. Kasey stared out of the window of the backseat just like the old times.

The short talk they had with the neighbors Elizabeth, Renee and Tammy, had been pretty informative. Their secretive nervous behavior made them sure the three ladies had something to do with the murders.

"You see that victory garden of hers? Belladonna, wolf's bane, mandrake... Not to mention that flinch when we mentioned the occult." Dean said to Sam, mainly, fully aware of Kasey sitting in the backseat reading through Amanda's witch-book.

"No...I think something bigger is cooking." Kasey mused. When she snapped her back to the boys, her eyes met Dean's directly through the mirror. Dean was taken aback by the sudden glare which forced him to look away immediately.

"What do you mean?" Sam, being the ice-breaker, asked.

"No random witch can get hold of something like this. " Kasey waved the black leather thing in the air. "Those women seemed too shallow for hardcore witchcraft. Even Van Allen...or Elizabeth."

"Okay. So those ladies were 'too shallow' for this. You must be knowing a lot about that considering your 'deep enough' knowledge, huh Kasey?" Dean smirked condescendingly, speaking directly to her for the first time in the last 4 hours.

Dean glanced at her for a second and caught her tightening her jaw, trying to hold back whatever smartass comment she was gonna make.

"Anyway, ...These women are definitely getting some help from outside." Kasey concluded.

"From outside?" Sam asked.

"Yes. You guys do know that witched get their power from demonic worship, don't you?" Kasey asked.

"Yes. Yes we do. They kinda sell their soul to a demon or sign a pact with them...and in return,..." Sam shuffled through the papers that were lying on his lap.

"This is self explanatory guys. If we're talking about Elizabeth here, well, she's definitely had a good run lately. Gone up a few tax brackets, won almost too many raffles."

"The kind of thing black magic always helps with." Dean nodded.

"I don't think she's alone either. Mrs. Renee Van Allen... won every craft contest she entered in the past three months." Sam added before looking up wryly.

"A regular Martha Stewart, huh? Except for the devil worship." Dean shook his head with a sigh.

"Like I said, 'shallow'. I bet all they wanted was to get a little rich and famous and are now seriously shaken when one of them ends up dead. This is what happens when you don't read before signing." Kasey declared.

"Nope. My bet is that, what we met back there was the coven minus one member. They knew Amanda was clearly going off the reservation, so they killed her to keep up appearances." Dean refused to buy Kasey's theory. He glanced again and smiled when he saw the early signs of frustration break out in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Dean did you look at Elizabeth? She looked scared to death. Like she seriously didn't know what had gone wrong." Kasey argued.

"Maybe it was Van Allen. I knew it from the moment she gave me that psycho glare and offered to spell her name. That was downright witchy." Dean said, even though he perfectly knew he wasn't making much sense now. He heard an exasperated sigh from behind and it felt totally worth it.

"If they killed a nutjob, should we, uh, thank them or what?" Sam said, scoffing.

"They're working black magic too, Sam. They need to be stopped." Dean said, somewhere wanting Kasey to take it personally. After all, she was a full fledged witch herself. And not just some witch with a demon deal. The annoying girl in their backseat was born a witch. A Victorian witch; a special kind, of which only one successor lives at a time. So of course, Dean wanted her to know he was and would always be against witches of all sorts.

"Stopped like 'stopped'?" Sam asked, surprised. "They're humans Dean"

"They're murderers." Dean snapped, enjoying the feel of the strong waves of tension emanating from behind him.

"Burn witch burn" Dean added and was treated with a sharp intake of breath by Kasey. Just as he was about to make the mistake of thinking that his smart jab was the one that caused her to wince, Dean saw the silhouette of a person standing on the foggy road.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered in confusion, as the Impala wobbled and broke down, coming to a stop, right in front of the blonde girl that stood in front of them.

Before Dean could comprehend anything, Sam got out of the car, clearly recognizing the girl. Dean and Kasey did the same.

The girl wore a dark grey leather jacket over skin tight jeans and t shirt.

"Ruby?" Sam asked, stepping towards her.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he recognized her. Under different circumstances, he might have found her hot, but now all he saw was a stone cold demon.

"Sam listen to me, there's no time." She said to Sam, sounding drop dead serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to get out of town"

"So this is Ruby, huh?" Dean smiled almost like a hiss, before drawing out the colt and pointing it straight at her. "Never had the pleasure."

"Dean-" Sam held out his arms in disbelief.

"I was hoping you'd show up again"

"Point that thing somewhere else." Ruby snapped.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah right." Dean laughed hardly not taking his eyes off her.

"Sam please. Go" Ruby turned to Sam instead. "Get in the car, and don't look back"

"Why, I don't understand" Sam said.

"Hey hot stuff" Dean called out. "We can take care of a few kitchen witches."

"I'm not talking about witches, you jackass. Witches are whores." Ruby spat out at Dean. "I'm talking about, who they serve."

Dean narrowed his eyes and glanced at Kasey who was looking at Ruby strangely.

"Demons." Sam said, a little spooked that their theory had been right.

Ruby nodded. "And there's one here. Now"

"What, you mean besides you?" Dean said haughtily but his comment went ignored.

"Sam, it knows you're in town" Ruby continued. "It's gonna come. And it's way more than you can handle." She said with conviction.

"Oh come on, what is this, huh?" Dean groaned, loud and painful, not able to take it anymore. "Please tell me you're not listening to this crap!" He looked exasperatedly at Sam, shaking his gun held hand at the demon girl.

"Put a damn leash on your brother Sam, if you wanna keep him!" Ruby said, both of them using Sam as the medium.

"Dean, look, just chill out.." Sam started to say, still looking scared and unsure.

"No. No!" Dean yelled angrily. "She's messing with your head. God knows why. That's who they are!" He narrowed his eyes at Ruby.

"I'm telling you the truth.-"

"And I'm telling you to shut up, bitch!"

"Why don't you ask Kasey? She surely knows what's happening around here, don't you?" Ruby asked Kasey who had been silent for so long.

Kasey took a sharp breath before answering. "It's true. A demon is doing the killings guys."

"I don't care about the truth. What I'm concerned about is, my brother is taking career counselling from a demon bitch. That's what's bugging me." Dean glared pointedly at Sam.

"Sam, you know what I'm trying to say. Get out-"

"Tell me this is the last time you show your pretty face or I pull the trigger." Dean clicked his gun, ready to fire.

"I'm sorry, why are you even part of this conversation?" Ruby scoffed nonchalantly.

"Well I don't know.." Dean gave a weak look before returning to being stern. "Maybe because he's my brother , you black- eyed skank."

"Oh right right you care about your brother so much" Ruby shouted obnoxiously. "That's why you're checking out in a few months, leaving him all alone?"

"Shut up-" Dean said, starting to lose what was left of his cool.

"So let me save him, since you won't be able to, anymore" She hissed.

"I said shut up!" Dean willed his finger to pull the trigger. But he felt Sam's arm divert his, making the shot go waste.

When they turned to Ruby, she wasn't there.

Dean and Sam didn't speak, as they walked back to the car. Dean immediately turned on the radio, hinting that he didn't want to talk.

As they stepped inside the motel room, Kasey stood in her track and looked at the brothers with pursed lips.

"How long are you guys planning on pretending like none of that bullshit happened. Can someone just tell me what the hell that was?" Kasey asked as they drove in silence.

"What do you think?... What you saw was exactly what happened." Dean asked back bitterly.

"So I'm gone for 5 months and you guys start palling with demons?" She crossed arms across her chest.

"Hey don't 'you guys' me. Ruby's not my BFF. Ask Mr. Rational Thinking here." Dean said, not losing the glare at his brother.

"Kasey , she saved my life." Sam said, tired of explaining.

"Sam." Kasey ran a hand over her face. "There's no way she did that out of the goodness in her heart. They're demons. There's always something that they want, and usually it's never good."

"Exactly what I've been telling him!" Dean added. So unlike normal, it was Dean and Kasey against Sam for the first time.

"What were you thinking" Dean muttered, setting his duffel bag on the bed.

"What? What was I thinking?!" Sam asked, incredulously.

"She's a demon Sam" Dean said, exasperatedly. "They're non human bad guys. It's the basics, man. They want us dead, we want them dead." Dean vented out.

Sam laughed coldly. "Oh that's funny. Kasey here got Dad killed, you don't want her dead. This girl saves my life and you're suddenly hot headed just because she's a demon."

"Shut up. Do you hear yourself? 'This girl'? You're talking like you have a crush on her. She is far from a girl! And 'Just because she's a demon?' Yes, ALL because she's a demon, Sam!"

"No Dean answer the question. Why aren't we just killing her off?" Sam pointed his finger at Kasey.

Dean paused shocked that Sam had just said that. He glanced nervously at Kasey who looked equally dumbstruck. "Well, she isn't stringing us along like a fish on hook."

"No one's 'stringing me along'" Sam said, his irritation visible. "Look I know it's dangerous. That she's dangerous." Sam said carefully. "But like it or not, she is useful."

"No. We kill her before she kills us!" Dean said, adamant.

"Kill her with what? The gun she fixed for us?"

"Whatever works" Dean said as a matter of fact and turned to go towards the sink, to clean up.

"Dean." Sam said calmly. "If she wants us dead, all she has to do is stop saving our lives."

"We have to look at the big picture-"

"You said she was useful. What did she promise you?" Kasey asked.

"None of your business." Sam snapped.

Kasey's jaw dropped. Even Dean turned around, confused.

"Why do you hate her suddenly?" He asked.

"Dean, let it go. She told you she could save Dean, isn't it?" Kasey said to Dean and then to Sam, ignoring everything.

Sam didn't speak but his face said it all.

"Wow. Perfectly what you would buy. She just said what you wanted to hear, genius. I can't believe you have no problems trusting her. " Kasey shook her head.

"No. What I am not understanding is why we are trusting you." Sam who surprisingly had directed his entire focus on Kasey, said to her. "No why, Dean? She's acting shadier than Ruby but you still seem to have not gotten over your crush on her, Dean. Why does it always have to be your call?"

"Alright. I'm done being spoken to like that. Like I'm invisible or something Sam, what you think I did to your father is not true, but you won't listen, will you..."Kasey stepped towards Sam.. "I'm heading out for a walk. Tell me when it's show time, I'll join you." She started to leave.

"We don't need your help." Sam spat.

"Oh I know. A demon is helping you. What else do you need?" Kasey glared at Sam before leaving.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and asked, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach.

"Why are you always asking me that?" Sam rolled his eyes, exasperatedly.

"You're taking advice from a demon for starters. And by the way, you have seemed less and less worried about offing people. It used to eat you inside. And the sudden side switch with Kasey? You used to be the softer one on her. Telling me I should forgive her and stuff."

"Yeah and what has that gotten me?"

"Nothing. It's what you're supposed to do, man. We're supposed to drive in the frigging car and argue about this stuff where you go on and on about the sanctity of life, about how she must have been forced to do what she did" Dean said exasperatedly.

"Wait. So you're mad because I'm starting to agree with you?"

"No...I'm not mad" Dean groaned, now the pain in his stomach getting sharper. He sat on the bed, hoping it was just something that he had eaten. "I'm worried Sam, because you're not acting yourself."

"Yeah. You're right. I'm not" Sam said pointedly. "I don't have a choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean heaved.

"Look, Dean, you're leaving right?" Sam said, his eyes a little shiny. "And I gotta stay here in this crap hole of a world. Alone." He gulped.

"So the way I see it...if I'm gonna make it, fight this war after you're gone, then I gotta change." Sam declared.

"Change into what?"

"Into you."

Dean huffed at that in surprise, never having thought in that direction.

"I gotta be more like you."

Dean suddenly bent over clutching his stomach in pain.

"What's going on with you" Sam asked suddenly alarmed.

"I don't know." The sharp pain was getting worse. It felt like someone was literally cutting through his stomach. "Ow! Sam- something's wrong." Dean fell to the ground on his knees, coughing.

"What's happening"

"Bunch of knives inside of me-" Dean croaked.

Sam jumped in alert mode. He knelt beside Dean and held his brother's shoulder.

"Dean?"

"Uhhhhh...The coven man. It's gotta be the coven." Dean managed to say, blood starting to drip from his mouth.

Sam immediately started looking for a hex bag. The cupboards, drawers, the sink, pillows and the mattresses.

"Dean I can't find it!" Sam said in panic looking over at his brother who was barely conscious.

Sam then picked up the colt.

Dean saw Sam loading the colt from the corner of his eyes. "Sam..." He choked.

"Sam...what're you...No...Sam!" Dean gasped as a determined Sam left the room.

Dean's vision faded, but not before he saw the motel door reopen and he saw two pairs of legs. One stood there while Kasey rushed to him.

"You wanna kill me bitch, get in line." Dean spat out words to Ruby and blood together.

Kasey was already by his side when Ruby stepped in.

"No." Kasey held a hand to the demon girl. "I got this. Go to Sam. He's in trouble"

Ruby's hard expression changed to realization and she was gone the next second.

"The hex bag...Sam tried to..." Dean said in pain.

"Shhh...there's no time for that. Drink this." She pushed in a water bag to his mouth. He had no choice but to drink the awful tasting liquid.

Kasey didn't stop until the bag was empty. The horrible feeling in his stop had resided and he could breathe again.

"Is it over? How does it feel?"

"Mind getting off me?" Dean coughed.

He found her just staring at him blankly, waiting for the answer to her question.

"I'm fine." He croaked, rolling his eyes

Kasey rolled off him and helped him sit on the edge of the bed.

Dean took deep breaths, recovering.

"You saved my life" he sighed, looking at her.

"Don't mention it." Kasey said with a poker face.

"What was that stuff..."Dean said, dazed. "God, it was ass...it tasted like ass.."

"It's called witchcraft, short bus." Kasey smirked turned to leave.

"You're the short bus, short bus." Dean mumbled.

"Come on, we gotta get to Sam." She said as she walked out, Dean following suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't this thing go faster?" Dean shouted, seated behind Kasey's Kawasaki Z900RS.

"I'm going 180 Dean..."Kasey shouted back.

"Sam's gonna be fine..."She added.

"And you know that how?"

"Ruby's there...she won't let anything happen to him" Kasey said, not entirely meaning it.

"Oh I see...don't think I missed the part where you ladies were bonding outside the motel...I knew it the moment you barged in. Like Cher and Dionne. Minus the Tartan"

Kasey was silent for a while.

"Now the bitch got your her claws deep in you too, huh Kase? Awesome." Dean sounded angry.

"No one has their claws in me." Kasey snapped "She's gonna save Sam, no matter what, that much I know."

After about 5 mins, Kasey pulled in front of Elizabeth Bachman's home and both of them got off the her bike.

"Wait." Kasey pulled Dean's arm. "You go in...the demon doesn't know I'm here...so it's an advantage...I'll wait outside, and strike when it doesn't expect."

Dean nodded and ran towards the main door, gun loaded.

Kasey circled the place and found a window, directly looking into Amanda's living room. She saw Tammy, one of Amanda's neighbors pinning both Sam and Dean to the wall. The other two minor witches were nowhere to be seen.

"Almost a hundred years ago, this wicked one was to whom I sold my soul." Ruby said from behind Kasey making her jump.

Kasey frowned at her, slightly shocked.

"You knew that right? What you thought I was born a witch? Like you? Not all of us are that lucky you know.." Ruby smiled.

"You really wanna have this chat now? It's gonna kill the brothers!" Kasey whispered.

Ruby's expression changed to a grave one and she stepped forward.

"Dark times are coming Kasey. And there's very little time... Dean's too thick headed to believe me, but you have to. I am on your side and faster you guys get it , the better. Otherwise the bad guys." Ruby said sincerely.

Kasey chuckled. "Bad guys? Aren't you one of them?"

"I'm not."

"Okay, we can chat later...I'm going in" Kasey glanced at the brothers who were pinned to the wall and were groaning in pain.

"No, let me." Ruby lay a hand on Kasey's arm, her expression mysterious. "I gotta prove myself to them. You try to get to that altar Elizabeth is supposed to have...and start hexing the bitch's vessel"

Kasey paused for a second but nodded.

Ruby turned to leave but stopped. "Just remember what I said. When Dean's gone, Sam's our only hope to win this thing."

The lump in Kasey's throat returned.

"Dean's going nowhere." She spoke out, but it was mostly to herself. Ruby simply smiled before turning to leave.

As she climbed in through the window, Kasey tried not to pay attention to the commotion in the living room or what Ruby had just said with so much conviction.

The altar the ladies used for the witching was all ready.

Kasey placed the brass bowl filled with Belladonna leaves and cat bones in front and flipped through the book that lay ahead.

A chill ran down her spine when she heard Dean's scream.

"Stop it!" Sam shouted.

"He's anyway going down in a month, does it even matter" The demon laughed loudly.

" _ **Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude. Cruciatus letumque. Crucianti** _!" Kasey whispered, focusing on the demon, hands splayed over the bowl.

Kasey frowned when nothing seemed to happen, she could still hear Dean chokes and Sam's shouts.

Why wasn't it working? This spell was supposed to hex the demon.

Kasey looked around, desperately.

Then her eyes found a box full of sewing needles in them. Long sharp pins with bobbed pearly ends.

Kasey immediately pulled it out and put it in the brass bowl. Then something struck her. Maybe the demon was too powerful for any of this.

Without a second's thought, Kasey pulled out her knife and slashed into her left palm, making a deep gash.

The crimson droplets fell over the needle.

Kasey took one look towards the living room and closed her eyes shut.

" _ **Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude. Cruciatus letumque. Crucianti!**_ " She shouted.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Kasey was about to give it a second try when she felt a painful tug at her heart.

She gasped in pain as it worsened. It was like someone was yanking her heart out of place.

"You bitch!" Tammy appeared in the hall way, spitting out bobbed needles. Eyes black, mouth bloody.

The demon stormed towards Kasey, her hand in a motion that caused Kasey's heart to almost give out.

Tammy's fist was about to close when Kasey saw Dean come up from behind the demon and stab her with Ruby's knife. The Demon's filthy soul lighted up in gold through Tammy's eyes and burnt out back to hell.

The demon was gone but Dean's left arm was still around her neck from behind, in an iron grip, holding her in place. And he stabbed her repeatedly. Not once, not twice. Over and over again.

"Dean! Stop!" Sam came up from behind and pulled his brother away as Tammy's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Dean rushed to Kasey and lay her on the couch.

"There you go. Are you alright?" He asked fiercely.

Kasey nodded and got up with his help.

Ruby walked in, her face bloody.

Dean and Ruby shared an empathetic stare and Kasey knew, Ruby had finally cleared the doubt in Dean's head a little, if not fully.

"Ruby, thanks-" Sam started to say but Ruby held out a hand.

"Go." She sighed, wiping the blood from her nose. "Go. I'll clean up this mess."

When they hesitated, Ruby glared back, her eyes turning black. "Go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was waiting in the room for Dean to arrive with dinner and looked up in surprise when Kasey picked up her duffel bag and Jacket.

"You're leaving...What about dinner?"He asked.

The awkwardness was undeniable. Moments before, Sam had been brash to her. And now she could tell he looked sorry.

"No...not so hungry. And I gotta start right now if plan to reach Philly by sunrise."

Sam frowned. "What's in Philly?"

"Have to meet someone... return some stuff of theirs back. They won't wait."

He nodded but was silent

"Kase, you know, I'm sorry about-" He started just as she reached out to the door handle.

"It's alright Sam. We're cool." Kasey said, tiredly.

"Really?" Sam asked, in a little disbelief.

"Yes. Really... See you around then" She waved and stepped out to the cold.

She saw the Impala parked already. In a distance she saw him standing on the pavement, alone, staring ahead.

"I thought you said you were getting dinner." She said as she walked to him.

"Yeah...I will..." He said, a thoughtful look on his face. Whatever was on his mind, kept him from noticing that she was leaving.

"It was her, wasn't it?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, caught off guard.

"Who?"

"It was Ruby you were talking to, right now, I can see that." Kasey sighed.

Dean looked to the ground, nodding slightly.

"I don't know what she told you but we can't trust Ruby , Dean."

Dean stared at her, taking in the change of opinion. He nodded.

"I thought she was your new best friend."

Kasey rolled her eyes

"She sure came in handy tonight but there's something about her that ticks me off. And I'm not entirely sure. Sam's much too into her to think straight but you...I suggest you keep a distance."Kasey continued.

There was a long pause.

"She was human once, you know, before she died and went to hell-"Dean broke the silence.

"Before she became a demon" Kasey completed, knowingly.

Dean looked up and paused for a second before nodding.

"Yes...she said that..."Dean's eyes were fierce but shiny. "Every damn demon out there was human... and they don't act like one because...most of them have forgotten what it means...what it means to be good..."

"Dean..."

"And there's a hundred percent chance that the same thing will happen to me." Dean said it, gritting his teeth. "Might take centuries, but it will...one day" the look on his face so soft that it shook Kasey from the inside.

"Dean it won't come to that-"

"One day...I will be what I hunt.." Dean's jaw tightened. "There's no way of saving me from the pit. It's the truth , Kase." He smiled somberly

"But that's not what truly bugs me, you know."He added

"Sam is..."Dean looked for words. "She said she needs my help to get him ready...for life without me. To fight this war on his own."

"I hate to agree but I think this time the bitch is right." Dean ran a hand over his face.

"Sometimes Sam gets overboard. He can get reckless at times, you know that Kase. " Dean looked at Kasey with pleading, tired eyes. "I want you to look out for him, if it's not much to ask for."

Kasey eyes blurred a little.

"So you've really made up your mind? About leaving?" Kasey nodded strongly, fighting back her tears.

"What choice do I have?" Dean asked immediately.

She said nothing, just stared at the distance.

"I didn't expect this. It wasn't supposed to go down like this..." Kasey said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Yeah well, looks like it is." Dean sighed, his usual rough hunter mode back on. He seemed to notice that she was leaving. "Not waiting for dinner?"

Kasey brushed off the stray tear and shook her head.

"Nope I better get going" She stepped ahead towards her own motorcycle.

She turned back to see Dean's face in the darkness.

"I'll see you later then."

Dean gave a single nod, his hands in his jacket pockets.

Within an hour she was already out of Sturbridge. She tried not to think about any of Dean's words. Instead, she focused on how she was liking the cold wind numbing her face and fingers, as she revved up the vehicle down on Connecticut Route 15.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors Note: Constructive criticism is so very welcome...I want to make this story be better and better and I need you guys' help! So please review and follow!**


End file.
